I'm Still Here
by ExistInspire
Summary: Summer and Jeff thought marriage would be simple, but when someone close to Jeff makes a move on his wife, what is he supposed to do?
1. I Am A Question To The World

Disclaimer: Ownership of the WWE superstars in this story is purely fictional. I am using them to make the story that much better. I own Summer Ryan Hardy and Amanda from my other story and that is it. Everyone else as I said is perfectly fictional and they own themselves. It is for the greater good. But hell, if any of the superstars would like me to own them, well come on down!  
  
Summary: This is a sequel to "Do I Have To Say The Words" my other story featuring Summer Ryan and other characters. So if you want to understand this one more, you must read the other one, to get the general idea. Also for further Summer-Jeff interaction you need to read "I Want You To Want Me" because there is a little bit of back-story there too. Otherwise the summary for this story is simple. Summer and Jeff are married, but marriage doesn't always turn out the way you want it. And these are the days of their lives. LOL.  
  
A/N: Now for those of you that have read both of the stories listed above then you know this story was supposed to be written a long time ago, and although it did take me a long time to do it, here it is, and I hope you like it. It's another one of those stories that I am writing offline first and then posting so if the updates aren't everyday then you know why. But you will not have to wait very long for them. I'm going crazy with my writing these days.  
  
*****************************  
  
Summer picked up the phone to dial the familiar number she was used too, but thought better of it.  
  
It had been a month since her and Jeff had decided to split and it wasn't the right thing to be calling him now. Placing the phone back down, she picked up her contracts determined to get some work done.  
  
Just as she started to review the contracts, she heard her phone ring. Glancing over through her glasses, she noticed it was her personal line, not her business one.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Summer?"  
  
Summer thought she recognized the voice but couldn't be sure because he was talking to low.  
  
"Yeah this is Summer. Who is this?"  
  
"I thought that you would recognize your own husbands voice by now when you hear it. Guess I was wrong."  
  
"Well Jeff, if you weren't talking so damn low then maybe I might have understood you. So after a month of not talking to me, what could you possibly want now?"  
  
Jeff heard the utter anger and indifference in her voice and knew that he deserved it, but he couldn't help hoping that she would be a little more open to talking again.  
  
A month earlier after the funeral of one of their close friends, Jeff had been at a standstill. He wasn't following through with his music and his band the way he had hoped, and he missed being in the ring.  
  
He had tried numerous times to talk to Summer about how he felt, but every time he did she was preoccupied or out of town. It seemed that no matter what she did, Summer succeeded at everything. He spent so much time alone, and then started to really hate it when she was home, because her mind was never truly with him.  
  
So the last time she had come home, he had asked for a separation to get his head clear. Ever since Hayley had died, his mind was a jumble, of things she had said, and ideas that she had given him. He wanted to explain that to Summer but when he had tried too and brought up the separation, she had flipped out. So that left him where he was now, and the phone call.  
  
"We have to talk."  
  
"Well isn't that convenient now Jeff. It suits you so it must be done. Is that it?"  
  
"I'm not getting into this with you right now Summer. Not when you are sitting in Canada and I'm sitting here in North Carolina. We need to sit down and sort this all out."  
  
"I've already sorted it out for you Jeff. You want to be alone? Well you got your wish. Now please don't call me again, my lawyer can handle everything from here on in."  
  
Before Jeff could respond, the line had clicked off. He didn't want to admit it, but when Hayley had died, so had his marriage to Summer right along with her. What he didn't understand was what Summer meant by having her lawyer deal with it. Putting the phone down he had realized that he didn't only lose a wife, he had also lost his best friend too.  
  
***************************  
  
He didn't have to wait long to figure out what she meant by having her lawyer dealing with any further contact.  
  
He stepped out of his car and made his way up his walkway with Matt. As he got to his door he saw a short skinny man waiting for some sign of life at the house.  
  
"Who the hell is that Jeff?"  
  
"I don't know bro, but I guess I'm going to find out."  
  
Jogging up the walk while the man has his back turned to them; he tapped him on the shoulder. Turning around, the man looked taken aback, like he had been caught red handed.  
  
"Hey man, can I help you?"  
  
"Are you Jeffrey Nero Hardy?"  
  
"One and the same, but I haven't had anyone use my middle name in a long time. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well Mr. Hardy, these are for you."  
  
"What are these?" Jeff asked totally confused.  
  
"Man, it looks like you're being served."  
  
"That's because he is. Have a pleasant day gentleman."  
  
Jeff watched the man run down the stairs and up the walk to his car, a block away, and turned back to his brother.  
  
"Jeff why the hell would you be getting served?"  
  
"Not completely sure, but I do have a few guesses."  
  
"Anything you care to share with me?"  
  
"Matt she wants a divorce. That's what this is."  
  
"Who? You mean to tell me Summer, the girl who is deeply in love with you, so much in fact that she pledged everything to you, wants a divorce? You have to have this all-wrong man. Just open the papers."  
  
Jeff looked grimly from the long brown envelope and back to his brother again. It was obvious what this was, and no matter what Matt said, he knew that Summer didn't want to talk. She just wanted it over.  
  
*************************** 


	2. Not An Answer To Be Heard

Disclaimer: Ownership of the WWE superstars in this story is purely fictional. I am using them to make the story that much better. I own Summer Ryan Hardy and Amanda from my other story and that is it. Everyone else as I said is perfectly fictional and they own themselves. It is for the greater good. But hell, if any of the superstars would like me to own them, well come on down!  
  
A/N: Here is chapter two, and Princess Muse and Jeff's Favorite Skittle thank you for the reviews, very good to hear people wanted to read it.  
  
**************************  
  
"This is a surprise! I didn't expect to hear from you."  
  
Summer laughed into the phone lightly and gazed around her office. When Jeff and him had been happily married they had never missed a chance to go back to the company that was like home to them. Hearing from Jim now was definitely a surprise.  
  
"What can I do for you Jim?"  
  
"Remember a couple of weeks ago when you said you wanted to make a come back?"  
  
"I do. I remember it well. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I'm calling because we found something for you to do. Something that could set your career on fire again. Are you interested?"  
  
"You piqued my interest. Why don't you tell me what you've got in mind?"  
  
"I'm actually in Toronto right now, so why don't we meet over dinner? It's been awhile since I've seen both you and Jeff."  
  
"Actually Jeff is home in Carolina, but if you still want to meet, then I'm all for it."  
  
"Okay, I'm staying at the King Edward hotel. You can meet me here and we can have dinner."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. See you soon Jim." Summer smiled as she placed the phone down. Now that she got her label in order, it was time to come back home where she belonged, which was in the ring. Summer Ryan was back, and if she had anything to say about it, better then ever.  
  
********************************  
  
"So Jim what is this amazing story that I need to come back for?" Summer asked swallowing the last of her food and placing her fork back down on the plate.  
  
"Well you know that Shane is scheduled to come back next week, and what we're proposing is that he come back, but not alone."  
  
"Okay I follow you so far."  
  
"Well as you know, we've pulled Shannon from the Smack down roster and brought him over to RAW, and we've decided based on their size, to make them a team. What we need now is some spice."  
  
"And I am your spice of choice?"  
  
"One and the same. Now I know you need to discuss this with Jeff, but I really think now would be the best time for you to make your comeback. To make the impact that you deserve."  
  
"I'll do it Jim. Send me the paperwork as soon as Vince has it drawn up and I'm totally in. I cannot wait to get back into the ring."  
  
Jim looked at her face as she spoke and although he didn't want to mention what was on his mind now, he knew that he had too.  
  
"Excuse me for questioning your acceptance, but don't you want to discuss this with Jeff?"  
  
"Jim, me and Jeff, that is Jeff and I, well we're getting a divorce."  
  
*************************  
  
Opening the door for his brother and throwing the keys on the small table near the door, Matt watched as Jeff went into the house, stopping only to grab a cold beer out of the fridge.  
  
"You want one bro?"  
  
"No thanks, and Jeff you shouldn't be having one either. Why haven't you opened the papers yet?"  
  
"I already know what they are Matt. But hell, feel free to open them up and see for yourself."  
  
Throwing the brown envelope in Matt's direction, Jeff cracked open the bottle and started to drink. As if the world was moving in slow motion around him, he watched Matt grab the letter opener and open the envelope, pulling the papers out and scanning them with his eyes. He watched his brother's expression go from indifferent to a frown, almost in an instant and Jeff knew that he had been right all along.  
  
"Jeff why the hell would she do this? Is there somebody else?"  
  
"No Matt, you know Summer by now after all of your history, and you know she wouldn't cheat. This is all my fault."  
  
"Oh don't tell me. After what I did to her, and what got you two together in the first place, you're going to tell me that you cheated on her?"  
  
"No Matt damnit, I didn't cheat on her. The reason she is in Toronto and I am here In North Carolina is because I asked her for a separation, and for the past month since Hayley's funeral we haven't talked."  
  
"You did what Jeff?"  
  
"I'm a mess Matt. I left the wrestling business for my music and my music isn't going anywhere. My wife already has one CD out, of cover songs and her own material, and she loves and needs the wrestling business. It's only a matter of time before she goes back to that too and takes it over again."  
  
"So what are you saying here bro? What does Summer succeeding have to do with anything?"  
  
"Matt, I'm jealous of my wife alright? Does that make you happy to hear? Being jealous of her makes me sick but she's so damned successful at everything and I can do nothing. Not like I thought I could."  
  
"So you asked for a separation from the woman you love because you are jealous of her?"  
  
"That and some other reasons too."  
  
"Well then do you care to share them with me. Make me understand how she could be so out of the loop with you that she files for divorce."  
  
"I kissed Hayley a while ago, and it got placed in her book, and they even asked me to talk about it. The mistake that I made was that I didn't tell Summer about it. Well she read the book and she found out, and to top it all off when she asked me what it meant to me, I couldn't tell her it didn't mean anything."  
  
"Oh Jesus Jeff."  
  
"Which leads me to where I am now. A divorce."  
  
"Jeff maybe it's for the best man."  
  
Jeff looked up at his brother and for the first time found himself wondering if Matt was still interested in Summer. Him and Amy had broken up months ago, so Summer was now fair game.  
  
"Why? Are you interested in having another go with her bro?"  
  
"You know what Jeff, fuck you! I do not want Summer despite what you think. It's a good thing because you both need to get your heads examined."  
  
Not waiting for a response, Matt turned around on his heels and walked out of the door slamming it behind him with a loud bang, leaving Jeff to wonder if he didn't mess things up even more.  
  
******************************* 


	3. A Moment That's Held In Your Arms

Disclaimer: Ownership of the WWE superstars in this story is purely fictional. I am using them to make the story that much better. I own Summer Ryan Hardy and Amanda from my other story and that is it. Everyone else as I said is perfectly fictional and they own themselves. It is for the greater good. But hell, if any of the superstars would like me to own them, well come on down!  
  
A/N: I should let you all know this right off the top. Coming up with ideas for the Shane sequel has been really hard and I think I am going to abandon it. Now before you say, NO DON'T DO IT! I want to let you all know that I am doubling up. I warned about this before I think, but none the less, I knew that in the world of my wrestling twists and turns and the love, I decided to combine both stories into one. So basically you are getting the Summer story and the Shane story combined. It will all make sense as I get more into it, but for now, the focus will shift between the two of them, until it all comes together in one shocking blow to your heart. LOL I should write blurbs on the back of romances, I can damn well do it good! LOL so basically here is the next installment and enjoy and review as always! You know I love it when you all do that!  
  
************************************  
  
"Divorced?"  
  
"Yes Jim."  
  
"Whatever for dear?"  
  
"Things changed and we drifted apart. To be honest Jim I don't know where we went wrong, only that we did."  
  
"How did it get to this though, you two were so happy together."  
  
"A month ago I found out about some kiss that he shared with Hayley when she was alive. When I asked him about it, he couldn't and didn't tell me it meant nothing. He asked me for a separation and I gave it and now here I am."  
  
"He does love you."  
  
"Well he does have a most funny way of showing it doesn't he?"  
  
"Summer, I've been married a lot of years, so listen to me when I say this. Do not give up on your marriage. You love each other and it is meant to be. If you do, give up on your marriage I mean, it could be the single biggest mistake of your life."  
  
******************************  
  
"Shane you need to start living again. You can't keep doing this, it isn't healthy."  
  
"Lily, I agreed to go back to the ring okay? I can't promise you that I will just let her go."  
  
"I'm not asking you to let her go Shane. But all you've done since her death and the funeral is hole yourself up in here, and talked to Amanda about her. You need to start living again."  
  
"You act like she was just some girl that died Lily. Hayley wasn't just some girl to me. She was my entire life!"  
  
Reeling from the anger boiling over inside of him, making his stomach sick, he slammed his fist down on the mahogany desk. He had agreed to get back into the ring, because he missed it, but everything else, and everyone else didn't matter anymore. Not to him.  
  
"Your life needs to go on Shane. As your sister I cannot sit here and watch you do this to yourself. It's just not fair. I know that I didn't know Hayley because you thought it best to never bring her around, but I have to believe that she would want more for you then this."  
  
Shane knew that she was right. Hayley never wanted him to end up like this, not for anything in the world. That was what she had been working to prevent by not telling him how serious her sickness had become and for almost breaking it off with him before she died.  
  
He knew he should start living again, but he found it hard to move on. When the single reason he breathed was because of her and the things she had brought to his life.  
  
"Lily, I will try okay?"  
  
"That's all I wanted Shane. I want you to be happy again, and I want you to move on and find love again. I think that Hayley would want that for you."  
  
"I can agree to move on and try to be happy without her, but the only girl I will ever love just died. I do not plan on loving someone like that again."  
  
"Just keep your mind open okay? You will never know who you were meant to be with and it could smack you right in the face. That's all I ask from you."  
  
"I'll keep my options open okay sis? I don't want to be with anyone else, but for you I will keep my mind open to anything."  
  
************************  
  
"Welcome back buddy! It feels like forever." Jay said slapping Shane on the shoulder as he walked through the locker room door.  
  
"Yeah, good to be back man."  
  
"How are you handling everything? I know you just had something huge happen to you. It must be like getting hit head on by a Mack Truck."  
  
"I'm alive and other then that nothing is all that clear right now. I just knew I had to get back into the ring again. It's the only other thing in my life that has any meaning and the only reason I don't just quit right now. So what's happened since I left?"  
  
"Not much, the writing still sucks major ass. Hunter is still the champion after about a hundred new competitors who tried to take it. Goldberg is here now and making a weird impact. I'm also still Intercontinental champion, which is shocking but just another way to prove the writing sucks."  
  
"So the same old shit huh?"  
  
"Yeah, except for one thing."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"She's coming back Shane. After an almost three year absence, she's finally coming back. I personally cannot wait."  
  
"Who is Jay? Joanie?"  
  
"Oh God no! She's to busy ruining her life to come back to the ring. I actually thought she might have told you."  
  
"Who, and told me what?"  
  
"Summer man. She's making a comeback, and you won't believe who they are teaming her with. I'm shocked you don't know any of this man."  
  
"Do I even want to know Jay? Apparently with all the shitty writing around here it can't be anyone good, or at least anyone deserving of her as a partner."  
  
"Well buddy, brace yourself. She's coming back to team with you."  
  
"Team with me?"  
  
"Yeah and the best part, she's not coming back alone."  
  
**************************************  
  
A/N: Now just a question, who is she coming back with? Is it Shannon who was mentioned in the previous chapter, or could it be Jeff? Well all this and more will be revealed in the next chapter. 


	4. And What Do You Think You'd Ever Say?

Disclaimer: Ownership of the WWE superstars in this story is purely fictional. I am using them to make the story that much better. I own Summer Ryan Hardy and Amanda from my other story and that is it. Everyone else as I said is perfectly fictional and they own themselves. It is for the greater good. But hell, if any of the superstars would like me to own them, well come on down!  
  
A/N: Since I updated one story that I haven't done for awhile tonight, I figured why not try another one as well, so that it gets good? If I get in the mood I might even actually update the WWE Auction one I was doing months ago. Right now we will see how this one goes. Thanks for sticking with me through all of the chapter's guy's even when I take huge breaks off from writing them.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Thank you for coming and seeing me Jeff. I know things aren't going as well as you'd hoped right now." Jim said, offering Jeff a seat in his office before sitting back down in his own chair.  
  
"Well Jim, things aren't going well right now, but what can you do? So what did you want to see me about?"  
  
"I'm offering you a chance to come back to the squared circle and compete. That is, if it's something you want to consider at this point in time."  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
"We had something in mind for you to go against some of your old friends."  
  
"Old friends? People I am no longer friends with you mean?"  
  
"No, as you know Shane Helms just came back to work after the death of Hayley, and along with him we've gotten Shannon Moore on RAW, not to mention someone you know very well."  
  
"Who? Did you bring Matt back over to RAW while I wasn't looking?" Jeff said forcing a smile.  
  
"No, your wife is back in the business. I thought you might know about it, but with all this crazy talk of divorce flying around, I guess she didn't bring it up."  
  
"No she didn't but it doesn't shock me too much. Her life is in that ring."  
  
"Her life was with you son, and it will be again I am sure. So what we had in mind was that they were going to form a new team extreme kind of angle, and we want you to be the bad guy this time around. Go up against them with your own group of three. I think it had the ability to make some good television."  
  
Jeff sat back in the chair and thought about what Jim was telling him. He could come back to the business, that he loved just as much as Summer, and he could go against her and even Shannon and Shane. He liked the sound of coming back and wrestling his friends, but he didn't know how he was going to feel about working intently with Summer, when all of this divorce talk was still very much real.  
  
"Can I think about it Jim?"  
  
"Take as long as you need son. We have them coming back on tonight's RAW if you wanted to stay behind and watch it, but we won't need you for about another month or so. So take as much time as you need and let me know when you make the final decision either way. Does that sound good?"  
  
"More then good. You'll know within a couple of weeks. Thanks for the chance Jim. I appreciate it."  
  
"Jeff, do me a favor alright?"  
  
'What's that Jim?"  
  
"Make her come around and remember why she loves you so damned much in the first place. You two belong together."  
  
******************************************  
  
"Well as I live and breathe. Summer Hardy, Jay told me you were back." Shane said walking into the women's locker room after getting the go ahead from a leaving Trish.  
  
"Shane Helms!! God you have no idea how glad I am to see you. So I guess you heard we are going to be working together?"  
  
"That's what Jay said. He also told me all about Shannon coming back to be with us. Seems like we get all the North Carolina family back in one piece huh?" he said, enveloping Summer with his arms and hugging her. She had been his best friend since before Jeff and her had gotten married and he was shocked that he had waited so long to talk to her again.  
  
"Well not all of us, but a good amount. We need Matt now!" Summer said, pulling out of the hug and making a face. Everyone knew that on Smack down Matt Hardy was the resident asshole, so bringing him over would only complicate things for the new force.  
  
"So how is Jeff? It's been forever since I've talked to both of you."  
  
Summer stalled for time and looked down at the ground. Summer had always been close with Shane and always been able to tell him anything, but this didn't seem like something that he was going to like hearing. He had been so supportive of her and Jeff from the beginning and now that there might be a divorce, it would tear at the fabric of their friendships.  
  
"Summer what aren't you telling me here? How is your husband?"  
  
"Shane, I filed for a divorce."  
  
"You did what?" Shane said completely taken aback. He knew that they had their issues over the past couple of years but they were so in love and seemed like they could work through anything, just like Hayley and him had. This had to be a mistake.  
  
"It just got to be too much and I couldn't deal with it. He said he needed time and then didn't call me or talk to me about anything. We grew apart and as much as I hate that it happened, I mean it has to be done for a reason right? Maybe Jeff and me weren't meant to be like we thought. So I filed for divorce, he was served and now I'm back here."  
  
"I just cant fucking believe this. When the perfect couple isn't so perfect anymore it upsets the foundation of the world of relationships. Is they're anything I can do for you?" he asked, placing his hands on her shoulders like second nature.  
  
"No but thank you for not giving me shit. I have already had a call from Matt telling me what a stupid fool that I am. I just didn't think I could stand hearing it from you as well you know?"  
  
"I wouldn't even think of doing that. You stood by me through some horrid shit lately, so there is no way I would turn my back on you. You know that don't you Summer?"  
  
"I do Shane, and thank you." Pulling her gaze away from his eyes and how caring and sincere he was, she went back to preparing her look for later in the evening. After a few minutes of weird silence she decided to ask how he was doing.  
  
"How are you coping?"  
  
"I know it's been awhile, and that it shouldn't hurt this much anymore, but I can't help feeling like a part of me is dead. Coming back here was so hard for me, but now that I am here, I think it's something I needed to do. I miss her so much Summer and I can't make anyone understand that."  
  
"I understand completely. When someone close to you dies, it upsets the entire foundation of the world. Isn't that what you just told me about Jeff and me? I get it Shane. It will get easier, but it's going to be just as hard for the time being. I'm here for you though, you know that. She was my best friend too."  
  
"I know she was, and thank you. How about we drop all this talk of depressing shit in our lives and focus on what we are going to do tonight out there in the ring for our return?"  
  
"Good idea. But I only have one question."  
  
'What's that?"  
  
"We're here, but where's Shan the man?"  
  
************************************************************  
  
As Shane and Summer left the locker room, and made their way down the hall to Jim's office, Shane took her hand in his. He always felt comfortable with Summer and doing things like this never freaked her out. He was glad that he had her as his best friend right now. She was the only one that truly understood every feeling he was going through.  
  
As they turned towards Jim's office, Summer reached for the door, and just as she did, it flew open and she came face to face with Jeff.  
  
"Summer."  
  
"Jeff."  
  
"Well, how's this for a nice awkward stance? How's it going buddy?" Shane asked trying to lighten the mood a little bit as it was obvious by the death grip that Summer now had on his hand, that it needed to be lightened up.  
  
"It's going. So listen Jim, thanks again and we will talk soon. Later Shane. Summer."  
  
Not looking up as he walked away, Summer suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Would the pain ever totally go away? Would she feel this awkwardness every time they came in contact. They shared the entire same group of friends and the last thing she wanted was for people to have to pick sides. She loved him, it didn't just go away, but she just knew that they weren't at the same place right now.  
  
"You alright Summer?" Jim asked, shooting a concerned look at Shane, moving out of the way to let them both into the room.  
  
"Yeah I am fine. So aside from Shannon not being here, what do you have planned for us tonight?"  
  
************************************  
  
"Welcome to another live broadcast of Monday Night Raw. I'm here along with my broadcasting colleague Jerry the King Lawler and it looks like it's shaping up to be a very good night on RAW indeed. Wouldn't you say King?" Jim said, yelling above the crowd, and the tremendous noise that was coming out the arena. It seemed that as much as they wanted to hide it, everyone knew Shane and Summer were coming back tonight and they were louder then usual.  
  
"All I want to see right now JR is some good old fashioned southern puppies."  
  
Just as the King said the comment about the puppies, the fireworks went off, and Team Extreme's music hit, but it wasn't the same old music from the days of the Hardy'z, it had been revamped.  
  
"What the hell is going on now King? Who is coming out?" Jim said, looking up at the ramp as the music hit. Jim had asked them earlier in the night to make their own song, and when given the prospect of using music, Summer had gotten back into it more then ever. Now the song blaring out of the speakers was hard and heavy and suited what they were out there to do.  
  
'Now I can't take this, everything I know  
  
I realized that I am nothing that I wanted to be  
  
I can never change anything I've done  
  
Because it's the only thing that I have left  
  
Blame myself again, for what I didn't do  
  
Never really knew it was coming from me  
  
Change the way I felt  
  
Because I have gone to far now  
  
Nobody can change my mind  
  
And it leads me to a new disease'  
  
"It's Summer Ryan Hardy and Shane Helms along with Shannon Moore from Smack down King! This is a shocker if I ever saw one. What are they doing out here tonight?"  
  
Grabbing the microphone that Lillian gave her Summer turned it on. Now was the time to put herself back out there.  
  
"Well it's great to be back in the ring and I think I speak for Shane as well. We missed you all so much. Now you are probably wondering what we are doing out here, and what Shannon is doing here with us instead of with that asshole Matt Hardy on Smack Down. Well I'll tell you. We all got together, and we decided, it was time for a new Team. One that was harder, hotter and heavier. One that will revolutionize the business. So that's what we are doing here tonight. We are the new TEAM EXTREME!!" The roar of the crowd overtook her and she was shocked at the good response they were getting. Summer didn't know how the fans were going to take to Shannon being with them since he hadn't been before, but they seemed warmed up to the idea of it. It made her happy. But before she knew it, her happiness was short lived.  
  
The familiar music hit, and taking a step backwards at the sound, Summer was in genuine shock. What the hell was he doing there, and why didn't anyone tell them before hand what was going to go down. All she knew was that her return to the ring was about to be short lived.  
  
*****************************************  
  
A/N2: Who came out on the ramp? Jeff? Or someone else? As always read and review and let me know what you think! 


	5. I Wont Listen Anyway

Disclaimer: Ownership of the WWE superstars in this story is purely fictional. I am using them to make the story that much better. I own Summer Ryan Hardy and Amanda from my other story and that is it. Everyone else as I said is perfectly fictional and they own themselves. It is for the greater good. But hell, if any of the superstars would like me to own them, well come on down!  
  
A/N: In trying to keep with updating all of the stories I have on the go still, which at total count is six, I am updating another chapter to this one. I hope it comes out better then that last one, because I am still not completely back on track with this story yet in terms of my love of writing it, and when I do write it I want it done right. So here is my feeble attempt at an update.  
  
********************************************  
  
The familiar music hit like an explosion, and if the fans in attendance were happy to see Summer, Shane and Shannon back in action, then they were even more happy to see this person, as he stepped out on the ramp, decked out in the usual war paint, dark lights.  
  
"Oh my God King, it's Jeff Hardy!! We haven't seen him for months. What the hell is he doing back now?" Jim screamed into the microphone, completely playing up on the crowd's reaction. He was glad that Jeff had come back into his office and told him he would do anything to get back in the ring. Looking down to the middle of the ring though, Jim caught Summer's reaction, like a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding car.  
  
Jeff ran down the ramp, not wanting to waste any time and slid into the middle of the ring, and walking around his wife, and his best friend, he jumped up on the top turn buckle and signaled to the crowd. He didn't want to admit it, but he really had missed the rush of being in the middle of the ring. He now understood why Summer had always wanted to get back into it and he hadn't. Just another reason their marriage went to hell.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Shane said grabbing the microphone gently but firmly from Summer, so he looked pissed off to the fans, and stared right at Jeff.  
  
"Oh the same thing as you, but with a little more screaming it would seem. It's time Jeff Hardy came back and fought, and hearing you all out here rumbling about being back, I figured why not fight you!"  
  
Shannon had moved around to the other side of the ring, sort of standing between the three of them, and for a split second Summer thought that he was going to throw another bombshell on them. Before she had a chance to question it any further, Jeff began talking again.  
  
"As far as the new Team Extreme goes princess, there was only ever one, and you can never put yourself and Shane in the middle of it. Until Lita and Matt come back to me, it means there is no Team Extreme!"  
  
Summer was hit by the words he was saying because knowing all of the issues they were going through, this was mostly being fueled on by them. She was trying to think of something to say, and not allow herself to break out in tears. Jeff hadn't mentioned wanting to come back to the ring to her, not once through their marriage, and now here he was, right in her face, ruining her comeback and making her either the bad guy or the even worse guy. She couldn't win no matter what she did. So she did the only thing she could think of.  
  
Moving slowly and closer to Jeff, like she had always done when she wanted to get her own way from him when they first married, she swiftly grabbed the microphone from him while he was watching her move, and smiling sweetly, looked right into his eyes, and throwing the microphone down, she slapped him hard, leaving a red mark on his face.  
  
Taking Shane's microphone, she smiled and turned to Shane. "He wants to take the new Team Extreme from me, well I say let him. Why don't you compile a group of three and next week, we meet here and we fight. You want your Extreme title back, and then you're going to have to kick my ass to get it."  
  
Throwing the microphone down, to a loud crash to the mat, she walked over to the ropes and as Shane held them open for her, she slid out and started making her way up the ramp. Summer didn't want to admit it, but she had had enough of sitting in the middle of the ring and listening to Jeff steal her thunder. All she wanted to do now was get the hell out of the arena.  
  
***************************************  
  
"Did you have any idea that was going to happen Summer?" Shane asked, as he came into the locker room to check on her. She hadn't said a whole lot since coming backstage and she had been taking an awful long time in the locker room getting her shit together.  
  
"I didn't, and that's what upsets me. He's been telling me for months that he needed to sort some things out with his career in music but that wrestling wasn't going to be a part of it. I guess it takes a damned divorce and my option of coming back to make him want a piece of the game again."  
  
"I'm not sure that's his motivation." Shane said, sitting down beside her, and letting her lean her body into his. He didn't want to think about it, but it felt nice to be able to hold someone again.  
  
"Then what could it be? Do you know how many times I asked him if he was going to come back to wrestling or if he wanted too?"  
  
"He talked to Hayley about it Summer. She told me about it once, and she also told me that she told you that you needed to talk to Jeff about making your comeback because she didn't think you should hide it from him."  
  
"I did tell him. I told him about three hundred times that I wanted to come back to the ring."  
  
"Okay, well we don't have to talk about this now, do you want to get out of here and grab something to eat?"  
  
"I'd like nothing more. This wasn't the comeback I was looking forward too."  
  
Grabbing her bag, and taking Shane by the hand, they made their way out of the locker room and down the hall towards the side exit. Shane knew that there were going to be fans when they stepped out the doors, and he didn't think Summer was in the mood for them, So steering her off to the side, he led them through the emergency exit to the warm air outside.  
  
Summer turned around and watched as the door shut. She was really back in the WWE and she was going to make the most of it this time, even if she had to fight her soon to be ex husband.  
  
************************************************  
  
"So how was your first night back little brother?" Matt asked, taking a sip of his iced tea and glancing now and again at his girlfriend beside him and then his forlorn looking brother.  
  
"Not what I had hoped. I really don't want to go up against my wife in a match. Summer and I were always so good and not getting into each others shit when we were here the last time, and now that's all it's based around."  
  
"Well you have to take what you're given in this business, and I know I am not telling you something you don't already know."  
  
"That's right I do know it, doesn't mean I have to like it though. Amy have you talked to her at all since RAW?"  
  
"No, she doesn't seem to want to take any calls, or she's working really hard. She has been on a few house shows recently though, and with my neck the way it is, I am not being allowed to be on all of them like I want to be. Jeff even if I do talk to her what can I possibly say?"  
  
"You can make her come home. I miss the hell out of her. I don't want this stupid divorce."  
  
"I don't think she wants it either Jeff, you just have to give her time to realize it. For some reason or another, you hurt her pretty bad, worse then I did when I cheated on her."  
  
"Let's pretend you didn't go there alright?" Jeff said, staring off at the plate in front of him and just wanting to pick it up and smash it. He had made a few mistakes, first one being not telling her about that kiss, but Hayley was dead, and Shane knew and he was fine with it now, so what was the big deal? Why couldn't Summer let go of what was bothering her?"  
  
"Jeff listen to me bro, you kissed another girl and then when she wanted to deal with you, you turned her away because you were a freaking mess. I understand that right, but she doesn't. She thought that when you married her you guys would deal with everything together."  
  
"You know she left the arena and she was holding Shane's hand. It should be my hand in hers."  
  
Amy looked over at Matt and he rolled his eyes. Neither one of them had any advice for what Jeff was going through, because Matt was happy with Amy and for once didn't want to get involved in anything with his ex girlfriend.  
  
"She was holding Shane's hand?" Amy asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, like they had been dating forever and the sick thing is, the only person Shane trusts to talk to about Hayley and her death has always been Summer. So maybe they did hook up and that's why she's getting rid of me."  
  
"Jeff that's bullshit and you know it. Listen this will boil over. Did you sign the papers?" Matt asked, trying not to lose his temper on his brother. He understood that Jeff was going through some really hard stuff but to accuse his best friend of getting with his wife that was downright mental.  
  
"Yeah I signed them. In a short while it should all be over, just the way she wants it."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Summer stirred the next morning, out of a dream where things with her and Jeff were fine, and placing her arm over to the other side of the bed, she felt someone beside her, and bolted up in the bed. Was Jeff really here with her? Was everything finally okay?  
  
Looking over, she noticed Shane, fully clothed, on the bed beside her, sleeping peacefully. She gently moved herself off the bed and went into the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror, she tried to gain her composure back. For a split second there she was afraid that Shane and she had slept together, but seeing him clothed just meant that he was there for comfort, both for himself and for her.  
  
They had gone out the night before and sat at a bar for hours and just kicked back with a few beers and relaxed. She had filled him in on everything with Jeff and the reason for the divorce and he has listened and then told her about the daily struggles of trying to get past Hayley and make changes in his life. He had driven them back to the hotel and when Shane had tried to get two rooms, Summer had told him that he could stay in hers. And now here they were the next morning, and they had been each others comfort zone.  
  
Making her way out of the bathroom after splashing some water on her face, she saw Shane sitting upright in the bed with a huge smile.  
  
"Thanks for agreeing to go out with me last night Summer. It was nice hanging out with you again like old times."  
  
"Yeah well it was mutually as good for me Shane; you did help a lot by just listening and not reeling at me for divorcing Jeff."  
  
"Are you sure that's really what you want at this stage Summer? I mean there is still time to go back to him and make it work. Don't give up on something that means the world to you."  
  
"Shane, I don't know what is right anymore. Everything has just gotten turned upside down on me; all I know now is that I am glad I have you to work with, because I need my best friend again."  
  
Shane smiled and patted the bed beside him. Summer came down and sat beside him and he pulled her into a hug. At that moment there was a knock on the door and Jeff's voice could be heard from the other side.  
  
"Summer we need to talk. I know you're there, I can hear you talking in there. So can you open the door? We need to deal with this."  
  
******************************************  
  
A/N: What is Jeff going to say when he finds Summer and Shane together in the same room? Can this marriage ever be saved? And who should be on Jeff's team when they go against Shannon Summer and Shane? All this and more will be revealed in the next chapter. Read and Review as always and you know I love hearing from you. For those of you that reviewed the last chapter, thank you all so much! 


	6. You Don't Know Me And I'll Never Be What...

Disclaimer: Ownership of the WWE superstars in this story is purely fictional. I am using them to make the story that much better. I own Summer Ryan Hardy and Amanda from my other story and that is it. Everyone else as I said is perfectly fictional and they own themselves. It is for the greater good. But hell, if any of the superstars would like me to own them, well come on down!  
  
A/N: Okay so in keeping with updating all my fictions before my new job starts and I get too busy again, here is the next chapter of this one. Hope anyone that still reviews it likes it.  
  
********************************************  
  
"So what do you think of Jeff's idea to go after Summer and get her back?" Amy asked Matt as he joined her on the couch, flipping the television channels mindlessly.  
  
"He's being an idiot is personally what I think."  
  
"Well then explain why you think that then, because I don't really get it."  
  
"Well I've dated Summer, and although at some point I did love her I think, she was a pill and a half. So what I mean is that if she really wants to be away from my brother, he should just let go."  
  
"Oh sort of like you did?" she pointed out, which didn't make Matt happy at all.  
  
"Summer and I were different and you know it. I didn't marry her, and I didn't treat her the way Jeff is. They were meant to be together, that much I know now, so you bringing up the past is uncalled for."  
  
"Well I happen to think that you didn't totally give up on her back then, so why not bring it up?"  
  
Matt threw her a glare that could cut glass, and then turned back to the television before he was forced to blow up over something that had nothing to do with him anyway.  
  
"Well you know I'm right Matt. That's all I'm saying. I didn't say you loved the girl now right?"  
  
"No you didn't. Listen, would you mind if we called it a night here, because this topic of conversation has just become annoying and it's ruined the night for me."  
  
Amy sighed and stood from the couch. Bringing her face down to Matt's she gently kissed him on the forehead and walked toward the door.  
  
"Call me when you want to do something that doesn't totally center around your brother and his marital issues alright? You know where I am."  
  
As she walked out the door, Matt stood to his feet and sighed. He didn't want to openly admit that it was hard for him to let go of Summer and that some days he even wondered if they weren't meant to be and her thing with Jeff was just wrong. He knew Amy wouldn't get it, and think that he was just interested in being with her again, and that wasn't the case at all. He just couldn't help thinking the way he did.  
  
Glancing at the time, he decided that it was still early enough to call. Grabbing the cordless phone off the hook by the door, he dialed the number to the hotel and prayed that she was there to listen, and also to help her get ready for what was sure to be at her door.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"What the hell do you want to do here Summer? If he comes in here and sees me with my bed head and you in here with me, he is going to flip out!" Shane said, as Summer looked again to the door, praying that Jeff wouldn't think to just come on in and talk to her.  
  
"I don't know Shane. I don't want to lie to him because nothing is going on, but I don't think him seeing you would help the way things are going right now."  
  
"You want me to hide in the bathroom don't you?" he asked, grinning a little so that she could see the dimple above his left cheek. As he smiled he noticed her relax a little too, and touching her arm gently, he walked towards the bathroom.  
  
"If he says anything that makes me want to kick his ass I will be out here in a heartbeat alright?  
  
"I know you will Shane, and that's alright. You can have full reign if he crosses the line with me tonight."  
  
"Good, and the least you can do is listen to him, you might find that things can be fixed." Using that as his last message, he walked toward the bathroom, and turning the lock, locked the door and waited.  
  
******************************************  
  
Opening the door, Summer saw him standing there with a look of death on his face and immediately thought that something had happened that she didn't know about.  
  
"Okay Jeff what's wrong, is your dad alright?"  
  
Jeff saw her face contort from being totally angry at the invasion to complete worry at the thought that something had happened to Gil, who she also considered a father figure. He decided he better tell her why he was here, and that it had nothing to do with the state of his father or of Matt.  
  
"No, it's about us, and Dad is fine. He's been asking about you for a while now. You should go by and see him."  
  
Walking past her into the room, he saw the unmade bed and then looked at Summer who looked amazingly done up. He wondered why the bed wasn't made but he figured he was probably reading too much into things.  
  
Closing the door and coming back to where Jeff was standing, she waited for him to make the first move, since he obviously came there to talk about the state of their relationship. She was thankful that nothing had happened to Gil and she made a mental note to go and visit him as soon as she could.  
  
"So what did you want to tell me about Jeff?"  
  
"I didn't want to tell you anything; I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"So what do you want to talk about then?" she asked, adding a little bit of anger back into her voice.  
  
"I don't want this divorce Summer, so why can't we just talk this out?"  
  
"Jeff I've done all the talking I can do with you on this. I mean we just need to accept that we weren't meant to be like we thought and move on."  
  
"Why are you so damn quick to move on from this? Have you found someone else?"  
  
Summer almost broke out laughing. When she took the oath with Jeff to be true to him to the day she died and then even more in the afterlife, she had meant it, and now to hear him think that there was more too it was just insane and it made her want to laugh, or hit him. She was still deciding on hitting him.  
  
"I'm not quick to move on, but I filed for the divorce for a reason. You lied to me, you kissed my friend, you did a lot of things you shouldn't have, and through all of that, you didn't come talk to me, and for that I hate you."  
  
"You hate me?"  
  
"I hate you Jeff Hardy yes. I love you to death, but at the same time, with just as much energy, I hate you."  
  
"What did I lie about?" he asked, really wanting to know what she knew that he apparently didn't."  
  
"Kissing Hayley, and then going and getting into the ring while I was in Toronto for the independents. You could have told me from day one that you missed the damn ring and then we could have done something about it together as a couple, but did you? No you didn't, and that's just the tip of the damn iceberg."  
  
"I didn't lie to you about that, you weren't home to tell!" Jeff said, raising his voice a little, causing Shane to stir a little in the bathroom, wondering if he should interrupt. Jeff caught the noise and then looked over at his wife.  
  
"Whose in the bathroom Summer huh? You didn't go and move on right? So what the hell are you hiding from me in that damn bathroom?"  
  
Before Summer had a chance to respond, Shane unlocked the door and stepped from the room, not wasting a minute and walking toward Jeff, ready to lay in at him for the way he was talking to someone he loved.  
  
"Why am I not shocked here. I told Amy and Matt that you two were getting too close. So I suppose he slept with you last night right? Best sex of your life right?" Jeff asked, absolutely seething from the sight of his supposed best friend in his wife's hotel room.  
  
Shane stood beside Summer, and putting his finger to her lips before she could talk, he took the initiative.  
  
"I slept here with her, because it would cost us less then two rooms, and no I didn't have sex with her man. I'm not even over my girlfriend that died remember? That you forget that you kissed and I didn't give you shit. Summer is one of my best friends, as are you, so I was here for her, and she was here for me. Not that you care but that's what friends do."  
  
Jeff didn't know what to say, so he just stood there in shock as Shane went on with his speech. He didn't want to jump to the wrong idea about Summer and Shane, but with the divorce so close, he didn't think he had any other choice. There had to be a reason why she was so quick to want out.  
  
"How did you find out that I was wrestling Summer?" Jeff asked, lowering his voice and looking between the two of them.  
  
"Shane told me, like he told me everything else that you did while I was away so that at least I would know what you liked to do."  
  
"Well you had all the time in the world to ask me what I was doing."  
  
"I called you every night when I went out of town, and I got nothing from your end. I love you Jeff, so very much, and no I don't want Shane that way. I also don't want someone who lies to me. Remember your brother? I don't sit well with that, and I thought that you knowing that would make you not do it to me."  
  
"I'm sorry, I just had to do something while you were gone, and my music wasn't working and I needed an outlet."  
  
"Well that's all well and good for you, but you didn't think to talk to me about it, so I guess that's in the past, but it just fuels me along in this divorce, it's the best thing for everyone."  
  
Walking towards the door, Jeff turned around, and looked at his wife. He loved her more then anything, and she had every right to be pissed off at him, he had messed up. He wanted her back, and he just knew he had to find a way to do it. Jeff also knew that now wouldn't be that time. Nodding his head at Shane, he walked out the room and looked back at the two of them in the room.  
  
"If you decide to go after Summer Shane I hope you can wait to make sure it's what she really wants. At least respect me that way alright? And Summer, I love you and I hope that you can forgive me for not talking to you and for shutting down on you. I don't want to lose you."  
  
Seeing the tears welling up in her eyes, he shut the door and walked down the hall. He had gone to her room to make things better and now knowing that she knew everything only made things worse. All he knew was that he had to get her back, and he knew what he would use to do it.  
  
***********************************************  
  
A/N2: So there you have it, come back soon for another chapter and until then review you're asses off and let me know what you think. 


	7. And What Do You Think You'd Understand?

Disclaimer: Ownership of the WWE superstars in this story is purely fictional. I am using them to make the story that much better. I own Summer Ryan Hardy and Amanda from my other story and that is it. Everyone else as I said is perfectly fictional and they own themselves. It is for the greater good. But hell, if any of the superstars would like me to own them, well come on down!  
  
A/N1: Okay Update day, since there is no work and I'm at a standstill with my original fiction. Thank you guys for the reviews on the last chapter seeing as it hadn't been updated in a really long time; at least some people are still interested. Here is the next chapter, although beware it might just be a filler or it might be more, I haven't decided yet.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"You want me to leave Summer?" Shane asked after they were sure Jeff was gone and not going to be making a comeback for a repeat performance.  
  
"I think that might be a good idea. I will just see you in Detroit when we get there next week. But Shane, there is something I need to ask you."  
  
"You know you can ask me anything babe."  
  
"Was Jeff right?"  
  
Shane looked at her, trying to understand what she was asking about. Jeff had said a lot of things when they were all in the room together and he wasn't sure if any of it was completely right.  
  
"Was he right about what?"  
  
"He said that he hoped that if you were going to make a move on me you would wait until I was really over him, and if it was what I wanted. So now I am sitting here wondering if he was right about that."  
  
Stalling for time, Shane looked around the hotel room, noticing the cracks in the ceiling and how dirty the curtains really looked when you got right down to it and stared at them. Turning his attention back to Summer, ready to finally answer her, he just shook his head.  
  
"What does that mean Shane?" Summer pleaded.  
  
"It means that you are my best friend, and you're the only I trust with a lot of my thoughts these days, even when they suck, so no other then that I do not want to get into your pants."  
  
"Okay so he was wrong."  
  
"He was wrong. I love you, but I love you for all the reasons that we are best friends. Don't read more into it then that alright?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Well then I'm going to get out of here and explore the city before my flight out tonight. Are you sure you're going to be alright here by yourself?"  
  
"Of course. I've got Shannon down the hall for some fun later if he's up for it. You go do your thing and have a good time, you need it more then me."  
  
Shane smiled and hugged her close to him. He did love her so much, she was the best friend in the entire world and he was glad that she was his, but whatever he was feeling, it couldn't compare to the reality of what she was going through right now and if that meant staying silent for awhile then that's what it was going to take.  
  
"You need fun too, so don't stay in the room all night alone alright? Get out and get some fun and I will see you in Detroit."  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Can you put me through to room 1020 please?" Matt asked the lady that picked up the phone, probably doing her nails at the front desk. He had yet to see the women behind the counters who answered the calls, but he was sure they just loved their jobs so much.  
  
"No problem sir. The Hardy Helms room right?"  
  
"Can you say that again? It should just be the Hardy room."  
  
"Sir on our list it's occupied by Summer Hardy and Shane Helms. Is there some sort of problem?"  
  
Matt silently seethed. He didn't think that what Jeff was telling them before could be true, but now here he sat hearing that Shane and Summer were indeed sharing a room together with no disregard for how Jeff would feel.  
  
"No there isn't a problem, just put me through to that room please."  
  
While he waited, Matt tried to understand why Summer would even think of cheating on Jeff with one of his best friends. After what had happened to them in the past and how hurt Summer had gotten, and then giving him another chance and having him fuck it up too, he couldn't see her logic now. He had to know what was going on in that room and the waiting to have the call answered was now getting on his nerves.  
  
"Summer here."  
  
"Summer, its Matt."  
  
"Oh hey Matt."  
  
"I just wanted to warn you that Jeff might be coming there."  
  
"He was already here."  
  
The silence that followed after she said that irked Matt a great deal and he thought about getting her to open up. They hadn't really talked in detail since she served Jeff papers for the divorce, but it was obvious she wasn't happy about something.  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
"Well if it wasn't over before, it for sure is now. Why didn't you tell me Matt?"  
  
"Why didn't I tell you what?"  
  
"About him working the independent scene while I was in Toronto working on our careers and trying to forget about being in the ring?"  
  
"How do you know about that?" Matt asked, genuinely surprised that she knew about what her husband had been doing in her absences.  
  
"So it's true then? Oh wait I already know it's true because he told me about it after I already found out. Jesus Matt, is everyone in your family besides Gil a lying sack of shit?"  
  
"Don't you dare start this and throw it on me Summer. You got problems in your marriage, then divorce him and get the hell out of town and away from us. But this has nothing to do with me or what happened with us years ago."  
  
She got silent again and Matt was sorry he even opened his mouth this way. He hadn't called to piss her off, but at the same time he hadn't called to listen to her blame all of her issues around lies and deceit that happened when they dated. This had nothing to do with him and everything to do with something inside of Jeff.  
  
"I'm sorry, listen, he was here, I found out that he was lying about more stuff and I told him that any chance of us getting back together was broken when he continued to lie to me. So the divorce is still on. I love you, and Gil and Amy like my own family, but if you want me to divorce him and get out of town, then that can be dealt with too. I will be having my stuff shipped to Toronto when I get home."  
  
"Summer, that's not what I meant. I was just angry. Listen, just talk to me here."  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
"If you need to vent about the past then go ahead."  
  
Summer wiped the tears that were forming at the corners of her eyes away, and focused on the room around her, just as Shane had done earlier when she had asked him the question and he needed to stall for the answers.  
  
"To save money I agreed to share a room with Shane. Jeff showed up here and heard Shane in the bathroom and well I can tell you how well that turned out, and now I'm an even bigger mess then I ever was before."  
  
"Is there something going on there with you and Shane? I know that you two got close because of Hayley, but I don't think now is the right time to be dating your best friend."  
  
"No Matt, we aren't dating and nothing is going on. I don't think of Shane that way, and I asked him the same thing tonight, but the answer he gave makes me even more confused. My loyalties and my love are forever with your brother, but I'm afraid that too many people are up in this mess and someone is going to get hurt."  
  
"So you think Shane likes you even though he adamantly denied it right?"  
  
"That's about it in a nutshell. I mean he had to turn away from me and look around the room and not focus on me for a good five minutes before he could look me in the eye, and sitting here trying not to cry I am doing the same thing. It's a tactic to force something out of your mind that you don't want there."  
  
"Yeah Shane knows not to open his mouth about this right now, and he's not the kind of guy that will, but at the same time, he is the worst liar."  
  
"I don't know what to do here Matt."  
  
"Well I do. Come home with us. Stay here with me and Dad for a bit. It worked for you the last time, and you know you won't get any stress from me on this."  
  
Summer thought about this for a few minutes, and allowed herself to be taken to the past and remembering the time that she had to choose between Matt and Jeff and what feelings were the right ones. Being out there with Gil had helped her enormously, and there would be nothing better then going back to that again. She missed Gil more then anything. She just hoped he didn't hate her because of what was happening with Jeff and her.  
  
"You know what Matt? That sounds like the best idea I've heard all night."  
  
"Then pack your bags, get Shannon and get down here. We'll be waiting."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
*~! Monday Night Raw - Detroit Michigan! ~*  
  
"So who do you think Jeff will want on his team?" Shane asked when Summer came out of the locker room and started walking towards the Gorilla Position to prepare for her match against Trish.  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea, and that's what's fucking with me. Now that we had that whole hotel confrontation he is going to be going out of his way to get the best team to kick my ass."  
  
"He's not that petty Summer and you know it. I just think this could be groundbreaking. We are fighting for Team Extreme to be made alive again."  
  
'Now I can't take this, everything I know  
  
I realized that I am nothing that I wanted to be  
  
I can never change anything I've done  
  
Because it's the only thing that I have left  
  
Blame myself again, for what I didn't do  
  
Never really knew it was coming from me  
  
Change the way I felt  
  
Because I have gone to far now  
  
Nobody can change my mind  
  
And it leads me to a new disease'  
  
As her music hit, she grabbed Shane by the hand and walked through the curtain to the screaming girls for Shane and the uproar from everyone for their comeback. Running down the ramp, she slid into the ring, to await Trish's entrance, and Shane stood on the outside, just in case someone on Jeff's team were going to make a entrance themselves.  
  
They had gone over everything in the back, and even what the person getting involved in the match was going to do. This was all a lead in for the pay per view where the 3 on 3 would take place. Vince said he thought the idea would sell a lot of tickets and it seemed by the recent revenues that it was indeed doing that. The fans had no idea what they were in for.  
  
The arena went dark, and Trish's music started, which made Summer smile when she was sure that no one could see her. Since coming back into the WWE she and Trish had gotten closer then ever, and it was just like old times, when it was the two of them and then Hayley. Trish knew all about the divorce and hadn't said a word about how it was the wrong move. Now they had to fight each other, and both of them were looking forward to it.  
  
The bell sounded after Trish played to the fans, and they locked up, exchanging wrist locks. Taking Summer down to the mat, Trish got onto the second rope to do an elbow as Summer was down. Shane sees what's happening and does what he was told too in pulling Trish down by her hair, giving Summer a chance to get up.  
  
Summer gets to her feet and pulling Trish away from Shane, tries to put her into a sleeper hold, but Trish fights it, and Summer lands a clothesline on her knocking her to the ground. Picking her up Summer delivers a scoop slam, and before the match can continue the arena goes dark, throwing Shane and Summer off, as they knew that someone was going to come out, but not that the arena was going to go dark.  
  
Looking up as best she could at the ramp, she made out the silhouette of the person on the ramp, and without thinking, she fainted in the middle of the ring, causing Shane to run in and come to her rescue. With Summer now unable to move, the referee hit the bell and decided to end the match with Trish as the winner.  
  
The voice from the top of the ramp came through crystal clear as they spoke into the map.  
  
"Can't wait to see you in the ring at the Pay Per View Summer, say hello to Team Extreme, the original."  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
A/N2: Who was on the ramp and with the original team extreme coming back could it have been Lita or Matt on the ramp? Let me know what you think and it will be revealed next chapter. And yes the fainting was planned. LOL that wasn't just something I threw in there because she's good at it. What part will Trish play in all of this now? Review and let me know as always. 


	8. I'm A Boy, No I'm A Man

Disclaimer: Ownership of the WWE superstars in this story is purely fictional. I am using them to make the story that much better. I own Summer Ryan Hardy and Amanda from my other story and that is it. Everyone else as I said is perfectly fictional and they own themselves. It is for the greater good. But hell, if any of the superstars would like me to own them, well come on down!  
  
A/N1: I realized something that I did on my mother story. I put the disclaimer to my Zach Gowen story on my Stephanie McMahon fiction, so if any of you read that one, and got confused I am so sorry, I didn't pick it up until today. Now as far as all my other stories go, for those of you that liked that tough enough one that I did a while back that got me kicked. If you check out my other name on fan fiction called Stratusfaction then you will see it with a new name, but the characters are the same. I had to do something better to keep me from getting kicked. So look for that to be updated and then put back to normal this weekend some time. Otherwise keep on reading for Summer and Jeff and expect the next chapter to More Human Then Human after this one. I just have to stop getting loaded long enough to write it.  
  
*************************************  
  
"I cannot believe that she would do that to me damnit!" Summer yelled as she yanked off her top throwing into her laundry bag and pulling on another spaghetti strapped number. As she looked over to the other end of the locker room she saw Trish grimace and go back to changing.  
  
"I didn't know she was going to do that, and word going around is that no one had a clue. I had totally thought Matt might come back, but this is just out of left field." Trish said, trying to make her friend feel better.  
  
"Well Matt called me over the weekend he would have told me this was happening. But Amy? Wasn't she supposed to be my friend now too?"  
  
"Yes I guess she was. I mean she did steal your boyfriend from you, and then stood up at your wedding, but hell if you think she had a right to be your friend, then yes she should have told you about this."  
  
"You're not angry that I made friends with her are you?"  
  
"No actually I'm not, but I just thought it needed to be said. You cannot just forget what people do to you Summer, it doesn't make them your best friend."  
  
"Yes but I had put that behind me and I was actually trying to get along with her, and we were doing really well too!" Summer yelled again, causing Trish to let go of her top and watch as it fell to the ground. Before she had a chance to pick it up there was a knock on their locker room door.  
  
"Summer are you decent in there?"  
  
She recognized Shane's voice automatically, and before she had a chance to say anything, Trish spoke for her.  
  
"She's dressed but for the love of God I am not dressed, so please wait until I give you the okay."  
  
"Will do." He said through the door, causing Summer and Trish to exchange looks and laughs. Even when Jeff and Summer were happy when the mention of a woman naked in the locker room came up, not one of the missed a chance to accidentally walk in. It seemed that Shane was one of a kind around these parts.  
  
"How serious are things with you and Shane Summer?  
  
"We aren't serious other then that we are best friends."  
  
"Yeah sure you're not."  
  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"It means that the man worships the ground that you walk on, and if you don't see it then you must need to get your sight checked."  
  
"You don't know what you are taking about."  
  
"Okay, I don't know what I am talking about. This from the girl that shares hotel rooms with the man and doesn't think there may be a reason behind it."  
  
"There isn't a reason behind it. He lost his girlfriend to cancer Trish, someone you know just as well as I do, and I wouldn't even think of making a move on a friend of Jeff's so soon after he signed the papers."  
  
"He signed them?"  
  
"Yeah he did, so I guess in a few weeks it will all be final."  
  
"You can change that you know."  
  
"Yes I know I can, but the simple fact is that I don't want too. He lied to me over and over again and I just don't think it would work between us even if we did give it another shot."  
  
"You don't know until you try. Before you go off on me can you just hear me out Summer? He wrestled and didn't tell you because he wanted to do something that he knew he could do and do right, and you shit on him for that and if you recall by reading the damn book on her life, Hayley kissed him and not the other way around."  
  
"I Know what you are saying Trish."  
  
"Then why aren't you going to find your husband and working all of this shit out instead of in here with me listening to me tell you all about it?"  
  
"Because as much as I know you make sense, my head tells me this is right and I have to just let it happen."  
  
"Then you are on your own girly. I cannot sit here and tell you to get back with Jeff if you're heart isn't in it. Just remember that when this divorce goes through, it's final and for keeps."  
  
"What do you mean by that, are you planning on doing something with Jeff?"  
  
Not wanting to answer Summers question, Trish finished getting dressed and grabbing her bag, she made her way out of the locker room, giving Shane full reign to go in and see Summer.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Where did she go in such a hurry?" Shane asked once the door shut and he noticed the look of concern on Summer's face.  
  
"She just had to go, nothing more nothing less. So what is the plan for tonight buddy?" she asked, throwing on her best face so that Shane wouldn't think anything was wrong. He was already in her relationship with Jeff enough as it was she didn't want to make it worse.  
  
"To dinner and to a movie, you think you can handle that massive amount of excitement?" he said throwing her a smile, and causing her to break out in laughter. He always knew just how to make her feel good. That was when the realization hit her. The divorce was the right thing because Shane was the one she was supposed to be with.  
  
"Shane can we talk a second?"  
  
"Sure, I mean you are my date tonight, so I don't have much choice."  
  
"What do you feel for me? I want the honest truth here."  
  
"What do you mean? You're my best friend and I love you."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Summer where is this coming from?"  
  
"I just need to know, and you are the only one that can tell me the truth these days."  
  
Shane thought about it for a second. She was here and she was alone and she wasn't focusing on her upcoming divorce from Jeff, maybe he should tell her how he really felt about her, there was no where she could go if she didn't like the news, because he had been her ride.  
  
"Summer, this isn't anything you need to get into."  
  
"But don't you see Shane, it is something I have to get into with you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I like you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I like the way you make me feel, I don't think I have ever been this happy before in my life. You know just how to make me smile."  
  
"Summer, I love you, that's all I can tell you at this point. I also need to tell you that all of what you think you feel for me you also felt for Jeff at some point in your marriage, so as much as I want your words to mean something, they just don't."  
  
Throwing the rest of the stuff she had into her bag, Summer walked out the room at the sound of his words going through her head. He might think he was her only way home but he wasn't and she didn't want to admit it, but he might have just very well have broken her heart. Letting the door slam behind her, she left him standing there alone.  
  
"Don't you see Summer, I can't admit how I really feel about you because you belong with Jeff and there has to be something I can do to make you see that."  
  
****************************************  
  
A/N2: Yes I know, a weird chapter, but none the less one that can be used for the future. We now know that he loves her, and he just won't come out and say it to her because of her feelings for Jeff, but will Trish come between Summer and Jeff's reunion? Stay tuned and keep on reviewing. 


	9. You Can Take Me And Throw Me Away

Disclaimer: Ownership of the WWE superstars in this story is purely fictional. I am using them to make the story that much better. I own Summer Ryan Hardy and Amanda from my other story and that is it. Everyone else as I said is perfectly fictional and they own themselves. It is for the greater good. But hell, if any of the superstars would like me to own them, well come on down!  
  
A/N: In keeping with my updating ways this weekend, here comes another chapter of this one. Don't worry Lisa, she will get her head on straight, they always do, I'm just making her life a real hellhole right now. All good things come to those who wait, or hell those who play with fire. So keep reading, I promise I won't disappoint you.  
  
*********************  
  
"Shane what are you doing here? Jeff asked, not trusting his friend enough to let him into the house. He had to seriously sit down and see about selling it. There were too many memories around of her and those were the things that killed him.  
  
"Can you let me in? I think we need to talk."  
  
"What could we possibly talk about? Your feelings for my wife or hers for you?" Jeff snapped, not really wanting to deal with this right now.  
  
"Jeff would you just let me in? Yes it's about Summer but it's not what you think."  
  
Moving out of the way Jeff let Shane pass and walk into the living room. As soon as he did Jeff noticed how Shane seemed to just leave the room entirely.  
  
"God I had almost forgotten how much stuff happened in this house."  
  
"You and Hayley had your prom night here, and then went down by the water and slept together for the first time. I remember you telling me how happy you were with that night." Jeff said walking into the room and following Shane's gaze.  
  
"You and Summer helped me plan that and it turned out to be one of the happiest nights of my life."  
  
"I'm sorry you lost her Shane. I know this is still hard for you, being in this house."  
  
"It's not as hard as it used to be. I avoided coming here for so very long, and now being here, and having it all come flooding back, I don't feel sick anymore, I just feel loved. I know that sounds cheesy but I just had a lot of good times here."  
  
"So did I, which is why I am selling it."  
  
"Don't sell it Jeff."  
  
"You're nice to be saying that to me right now. You think I don't see it Shane?"  
  
"See what exactly? I am sitting here talking about Hayley, the woman I will never stop loving, and you are bringing up something that you think you know but you don't know anything about."  
  
"Tell me you don't love her then."  
  
"I can't do that and you know it Jeff, otherwise you wouldn't even ask me to say that."  
  
"Well then why aren't you with her?"  
  
"Because she loves you and I respect that a whole lot more then you seem too."  
  
Jeff cringed when he heard the hatred in Shane's voice. He remembered the day that Hayley had kissed him and how he felt like an asshole for going against his friend. To think of it, that was when all of this started going downhill. He didn't know what to say to Shane to make him understand that it wasn't meant to happen.  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Your wife."  
  
"What about her? Soon she won't be my wife anymore, so you might as well just not bother. She is doing what she wants, and she's happy, so that's all that matters."  
  
"She's not happy."  
  
Jeff looked up and raised his eyes in shock. It was true that him and Summer hadn't been close and that he had lied to her over and over again, and he wanted to fix it, but he had thought that she had moved on with her life and had no desire to fix things. Listening to Shane talk now, well it gave him hope that he might be able to fix it.  
  
"She's not?"  
  
"No Jeff she's not. She told me that she liked me at the arena the other night, and as much as I loved hearing that, I know none of it was what she wanted and I wasn't going to push her into thinking it was. She had a rough time with Matt, and then you came along as her best friend and helped her through it and you two ended up being together and getting married. You and her are the most solid thing I have ever seen in my entire life, but now that you aren't so solid anymore and I am her best friend, it's like a pattern, she is coming around and trying to look at me the way that she did with you."  
  
"You turned her down?"  
  
"I turned her down, and she walked out on me. We might have to work together but I don't think our friendship will survive that. She needs you, and I think you need her just as badly."  
  
"I do need her, but why are you telling me all of this?"  
  
"Not to make you hit me that's for sure. I'm telling you this because I know love when I see it. I mean I had it with Hayley and I think I can have it again. I don't want her to do something she's going to regret because once this divorce goes through, there won't be any going back. You can't keep getting together and splitting up. It's not the way it's meant to be."  
  
"Well what do you suggest I do?"  
  
"I was going to say let me work on her, but I can't do that without making things worse at this point, so this is what I want you to do. I want you to call her up and ask her out. I will work on her saying yes to it, so don't worry there. Just do it, and let me set up the rest. When I wanted to be with Hayley and we were having issues, you were there for me, now let me return the favor."  
  
Pulling Shane close, Jeff hugged him tightly and letting go, he looked at his best friend and smiled.  
  
"I'm not going to wait until this is over to say thank you, I'm going to do it now. You have got to be the best guy in the world to do this, and to turn off your feelings for the sake of me. So Shane, whatever happens, thank you for trying and for being my best friend."  
  
"Well thank me again when this works. Just don't mess it up anymore and we'll call a spade a spade."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
When Shane had left, with promises to call when the plan was in order, Jeff went back into the kitchen to clean his mess off the table. He remembered how Summer used to always get on him to clean up after himself and he laughed to himself. It was funny that now that he was cleaning up and making things better, she was no where to be found.  
  
When the knock came on the door a few seconds later, he had assumed that Shane had just forgotten something he needed to know, so he yelled out for him to come back in. He heard the door open, but when he didn't see Shane right away; he walked over to the door. What he saw standing there shocked him.  
  
"She wanted me to bring her here." Matt said, taking his hands off of Summer's shoulders.  
  
Nodding his head, Jeff stretched his arms out to her, and was surprised when she ran right into them. Not wanting to let go of her ever again, he just held her there, holding on for dear life, and after a few minutes of silence, he looked at his brother.  
  
"I'll let you two deal with whatever needs to be dealt with, but Summer if you need me you know where to find me."  
  
Summer pulled away from Jeff and walked over to where Matt was standing. Wrapping her arms around him and freely letting the tears fall, she whispered her goodbye and thanks, and watched as Matt pulled away and walked out of the house. Turning back to look at her husband, she smiled a small smile and motioned to the kitchen.  
  
"I guess you want to know why I am here, and I am fully prepared to tell you, so why don't we go into the kitchen?"  
  
"I don't want to go into the kitchen and I don't care why you are here, I'm just happy that you are here. But Summer, what does this mean?"  
  
"I don't know what it means Jeff, but I just can't fly back to Toronto tonight and I can't be alone and for the first time in my life I realized that with all of my friends around me, I am feeling the most alone."  
  
Not knowing what to say to make her feel better, he just pulled her too him and they walked toward the kitchen. Upon entering, she had the same reaction as Shane had when he had been there moments before.  
  
"So much has happened in this house. Why haven't you sold it and moved on?"  
  
"Because I'm not meant to sell it, not when there is a chance that like today, I'm the person you come to when you need someone."  
  
"Jeff I don't know what me being here means, I just knew I had to come home. I don't want to make you think that I have forgotten how you make me feel, or how angry you make me because I haven't. I just am so tired of being alone. So for tonight, can we just be?"  
  
"Can we just be what Summer?" he managed to choke out.  
  
"Can we just be? I mean can we just exist, you and me together?"  
  
"Summer, I know I have messed up and I won't sit here and try to make you forget all of that, but I will give you what you want because the only time I want to exist is when you are with me. So for tonight, and for as long as you can put up with me, you can stay here and just be."  
  
***************************************************** 


	10. But How Can You Learn What's Never Shown

Disclaimer: Ownership of the WWE superstars in this story is purely fictional. I am using them to make the story that much better. I own Summer Ryan Hardy and Amanda from my other story and that is it. Everyone else as I said is perfectly fictional and they own themselves. It is for the greater good. But hell, if any of the superstars would like me to own them, well come on down!  
  
A/N1: So here is the next chapter of this one, I hope you all like it, since my hand now kills from the update overload I did. More chapter updates soon I promise, so what are you waiting for, get to reviewing!  
  
**************************************  
  
"Shane what are you doing here buddy?" Matt asked as he opened the door to find his rain soaked buddy standing at the door.  
  
"I just needed a place to crash I guess. I can't go home tonight and be alone."  
  
"Something the matter?"  
  
"Yeah, I just did the stupidest thing in my entire life since Hayley died."  
  
Matt looked at his friend questioningly. It was common knowledge that Shane hadn't come around any of them since Hayley's death and now that he was here it made him wonder if this had something to do with Summer. She was the only person that he had been around recently.  
  
"You always do stupid stuff Shane, I'm sure it's not as bad as you're making it out to be."  
  
"Oh yeah? You think so? I am in love with a woman that is married to my best friend in the entire world and I just went over there and said to his face that I would help get the two of them back together. You really think that it's not that bad?" he snapped, not meaning too, but he was still locked into the frame of mind that he made a mistake.  
  
"You're in love with Summer? Oh God Shane, what the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"Oh thanks for the support Matt."  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know it. You know what they have been through to be together, I mean look at what I did to her and they still came out above everything."  
  
"I know, that's what I did what I had to do. I couldn't stand it. She told me that she liked me and that she was falling for me and I turned her down and she left crying. God Matt, I love the hell out of her, she helped me get over Hayley, or is helping me and I know her and Jeff have a huge history so I did what I had too, but I don't think I can do it anymore."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means that I am going to tell her how I feel once and for all and let her decide what she wants to do with it. I won't fight her and I won't fight myself."  
  
"Then you aren't going to like what I have to tell you buddy. I think you better sit down and listen to me carefully."  
  
*********************************************  
  
"I didn't know that it could be that beautiful Jeff."  
  
Rolling over to the other side of the bed, Summer felt him roll over and wrap his arms around her tightly.  
  
"Do you regret it Summer?"  
  
"I know I just said I wanted to be, but Jeff, I needed you, there was no way I could have gone back home and been alone right now. I don't regret it at all."  
  
"So have you figured anything out by doing this Summer? I mean are we going to work on our issues now or are you going to get up and leave when I fall asleep and we go back to being almost divorced?"  
  
"What do you want from me Jeff?"  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"I want you here in my arms every day until the day that I can't be anymore. I want to have children with you and stay married and be happy. We weathered so much stuff to get to where we were. Don't let my stupid mistakes pull us apart for good."  
  
Sitting up in the bed and pulling out of his embrace she seriously thought about what he was saying to her. He had a point, there was so much stuff she was letting get to her that he had done, and it was slowly pulling her away from him and the way that he made her feel. She had to tell him how she felt and that she didn't know what she wanted and didn't know what was right, it was only fair to him.  
  
"You're going to tell me that you still want the divorce, aren't you Summer? You are going to wait until I fall asleep and then leave and go back to Toronto and be alone in that big house of yours again aren't you?"  
  
"Jeff, can you be totally honest with me?"  
  
"I'm laying myself on the line pretty hard right now and risking you still walking out, so yeah I think I can do that."  
  
"Then why did you lie to me countless times in the past. If you love me so much and if you want me so much, why did you feel you had to lie to me?"  
  
Turning away from her, he stood from the bed and put his jeans back on. Walking across the room to where she was sitting, back turned to him, he knelt in front of her.  
  
"I don't know how to explain to you what's been going on in my head lately, and why I felt the need to lie. I just know that it was a mistake and I shouldn't have even done anything close to it. You were my wife and you are my best friend in this entire world and I should have told you how I was feeling about us, about my music about my wrestling. I just should have told you everything and I am sorry I didn't do it."  
  
"Tell me now."  
  
"You really want to go over all of this now, after we had such a beautiful time together?"  
  
"Jeff, I want more beautiful times with you, and the only way that is going to happen with us is if you start telling me everything. So I am giving you the time now to tell me, or what you said earlier will be what I do."  
  
Stunned by the realization that she was still ready to walk out on him even after they had started bonding in the most carnal way they could, he sighed loudly. He knew this was going to all come out eventually, he was just hoping it didn't have too quite this way.  
  
"I loved you so much, and when Hayley kissed me it threw me off, but I didn't totally think it was wrong, but at the same time I did, which made me have a lot of questions about us, and if this was something that was right and if I did the right thing in marrying you when you might have been better off with someone else. You weren't around so all of my thoughts just magnified in my head until I just had to ask you for a leave, some time away from us. During that time things got worse, my music was suffering. When you are around me, my music works, but when you aren't it blows and I was running out of things to do. So when the independent people came knocking I did a couple of wrestling shows for them. I should have told you but I didn't know what else to do and you were in Toronto working all the time."  
  
"Why didn't you just call me and say I need my wife home, come home now? I would have done that for you business or no business but every time I called you blew me off."  
  
"I thought I could handle all of it myself I guess, and now what I realize is that I can't and that I need you. God Summer, I can't breathe unless you are here with me. I have never felt so complete in my life as what I felt earlier with you making love to me and in my arms. I need that back again to function and I need it to live, otherwise I don't think I have much left. Nothing means anything if you aren't there to share it with me."  
  
Feeling the tears on her cheeks and not caring if they showed to him or not, she threw her arms around him and just let the tears come. She knew that she didn't want to leave him, but she was so tired of fighting a loosing battle and now she was here with Jeff and things seemed real again and it looked like she might actually win.  
  
"So what do you say Summer? Will you give our marriage another try?"  
  
**************************************************  
  
"You drove her where Matt?"  
  
"She showed up here, much like you did, soaking wet and she asked me to take her home. I thought she meant Toronto so I figured the airport and she told me no, she wanted to go HOME."  
  
"So you drove her over to Jeff's house?"  
  
"Yes I did, because it seemed like the right thing to do. Shane I have to tell you, I love my brother and I love you like a brother, but the two of you need to get your heads on straight. She doesn't have a clue what she wants anymore, and it's all because of the both of you. Leave her be, and let her come to you if and when the time is right."  
  
"I didn't make her leave Jeff, he did that!" Shane snapped, a little angry that Matt was lumping him in there like the bad guy.  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know it. Shane, I know you think you love her, and she might feel something for you, I don't know, but you need to let her make this decision on her own. Promise me you won't tell her how you feel, at least not yet?"  
  
"I'm sorry Matt, I can't do that. She might be with Jeff right now, but when she comes back to Raw, I'm telling her everything and I'm going to make it work this time. I won't mess this one up again."  
  
*********************************************** 


	11. Yeah You Stand Here On Your Own

Disclaimer: Ownership of the WWE superstars in this story is purely fictional. I am using them to make the story that much better. I own Summer Ryan Hardy and Amanda from my other story and that is it. Everyone else as I said is perfectly fictional and they own themselves. It is for the greater good. But hell, if any of the superstars would like me to own them, well come on down!  
  
A/N: Well since I updated this one yesterday, and it was written two days ago and fan fiction wouldn't let in me in to post it, I figured it's been two days so I needed to write one and pray that it gets through this time. Thank you Lisa for your review and anyone else that reviews this before I post this chapter, and as always I love the reviews because they keep me going!  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Summer?"  
  
"Yes Jeff?"  
  
"What do you say? Will you give me and our marriage another try?"  
  
"What do we do if I say yes Jeff? Do we go back to the way things were before and then face each other in the ring? I mean this fight with us has drawn in a lot of money for the WWE now and I cannot fight you knowing that we are working on our marriage."  
  
"So you are going to say no because of work? If that's what's important to you I will quit."  
  
"Do you really want to quit?"  
  
Jeff grinned at her sheepishly, and sat down beside her, running his fingers through his hair nervously. She knew him better then he knew himself and she already knew he didn't want to give up the ring now that he had come back to it and felt something for it again.  
  
"No I don't but Summer if you haven't realized by now, I love you more then anything in this entire world and will do what it takes to make it work with us. My marriage to you has to come first."  
  
"Jeff, can you please shut up for a minute here?"  
  
A little taken aback, Jeff grew silent and looked at her, knowing she wanted to talk and hoping that he wasn't making things worse.  
  
"Okay Jeff listen closely now, because this could make or break us."  
  
Nodding his head to let her know that he was listening, he waited for her to drop the bomb that she was leaving him and going back home.  
  
"I love you, and if you really want to make this work and make this better then I am here with you to work on it. I am not going back to Toronto. I came here for a reason and after some thoughts on my own, some talking to your brother, and then talking now to you, and what we feel when we make love to each other, I don't want to risk losing it again. But this has to be an honest effort for the both of us, and any slip ups and I will put the divorce through for good."  
  
"Wait a second here, are you telling me you want to work on our marriage?"  
  
"Yeah that is why I had to make sure you shut your mouth for five minutes."  
  
Laughing Jeff pulled her close to him, not wanting to let go for anything in the world. She was taking a huge step in staying and he knew that he had to do everything in his power not to lie to her about anything anymore, and they had to start talking to each other again.  
  
"When do you have to go back on the road Summer?"  
  
"Two days, for the live RAW, why do you ask?"  
  
"If you don't have anything planned, what would you say about going out with me today and spending the day together?"  
  
"I'd like nothing more."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Shane heard the knock on his door and was hoping that it would be Summer, coming to let him know that she wasn't mad anymore and she didn't want anything to do with Jeff and they could be happy, but when he opened the door he got an even bigger shock. A real blast from the past.  
  
"Hey Shane, I know I didn't call or anything but I figured it would be alright if I came here."  
  
He hadn't seen her since the funeral and she still looked as if it was taking a toll on her like it was on him. Allowing her to come in without a word, he followed her as she made her way into his living room and took a seat on the couch.  
  
"So what brings you here?"  
  
"I needed to see you I guess. I am having a pretty hard time letting go of Hayley and what she meant to me and I am seeing her everywhere in our house. I guess I came here to let you know that I am selling the house and that if there is anything of hers that you want you can come and get it before I sell."  
  
"You're selling the house?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean it seems like the only way I can truly move on from her you know?"  
  
"Amanda, how much do you want for it?" Shane asked, knowing this was the house that he had spent so much time with Hayley in, and if Amanda sold it, it would be the real end of everything that they had. Even with his thoughts on Summer and his budding feelings for her, he wasn't yet ready to let go of Hayley.  
  
"Shane, I am not selling it too you. I have a buyer and she is willing to pay more then I asked for it. Really likes the place and thinks it can be used for something even better in Hayley's honor. I just wanted to let you know that I was doing it and that all of Hayley's personal stuff is ready for you to take when and if you want it now. I know you have moved on."  
  
"I haven't moved on Amanda. I went back to work to keep my mind off of her and how much I still miss her. You have no idea how much I still wish that there was something I could have done to make her illness go away and make her live."  
  
"There's something you might want to keep then."  
  
"What do you mean? I thought I got all of Hayley's important stuff when she died."  
  
"You didn't get the one thing she didn't even let me see. But it's there now and as much as I want to look through it, and read it, I can't. Remember that tattered brown book she always walked around with and no one knew what was in it?"  
  
"Yeah, it was the ugliest thing she ever owned. She actually wrote in that?"  
  
"Yeah apparently it was pretty important to her. I haven't looked through it, but she told me that she was leaving it to you if anything happened and it just slipped my mind about giving it to you until I decided to sell the house and found it again."  
  
"You think it has anything about me in it?"  
  
"I think it might be all about you, and it was pretty special to her, so when you get the chance, the lady doesn't take the house for another 3 months. You can come by and get it and whatever else you want and then we can all move on I guess."  
  
Pulling Amanda close to him, he just held her. It just seemed like the right thing to do in this situation, and he remembered that he was the same way, not wanting to let go, and not wanting to eat sleep or move without Hayley in his life, until Summer had come along. Amanda needed someone like Summer was too him to help her through this.  
  
"Stay the night Amanda. Don't go back to that house and get lost in the memories again, it's not what Hayley wants. I will go back with you tomorrow and get the book but until then, just stay here with me and let me help you deal with all of this."  
  
"I don't think that's the right thing to do Shane, I need to go back home, I need to deal with all of this now."  
  
Not giving him a chance to explain why he wanted her to stay she walked out of the living room and out the door, letting it slam behind her. Shane had no idea what was going on, but he was sure he was going to get to the bottom of it. He couldn't let Amanda get so lost in the memories that she didn't allow her actual life to continue, there was just no way.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
A/N: Well shorter chapter, but the next one is going to be focused on Jeff and Summer's first date. I am going backwards because I want to build more onto this marriage and make it look better on paper with this book. Now as far as Amanda goes, she was bound to come back in sooner or later and look for her to cause some issues for Shane and Summer, as well as Jeff in the future, but it couldn't be a sequel book for Shane if the old friend didn't show up. So let me know what you think when you read it and review and I thank anyone who does in advance because I live for the reviews!! 


	12. They Don't Know Me, Cause I'm Not Here

Disclaimer: Ownership of the WWE superstars in this story is purely fictional. I am using them to make the story that much better. I own Summer Ryan Hardy and Amanda from my other story and that is it. Everyone else as I said is perfectly fictional and they own themselves. It is for the greater good. But hell, if any of the superstars would like me to own them, well come on down!  
  
A/N: So in keeping with update day here is another chapter of this one to keep you all busy reading when you might actually have a life to get too! I told you this one would focus on the date, but there will be a little bit with Shane too, like RAW is coming up again so look out for that, LOL  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Coming out of the shower, Summer gently came up behind Jeff and kissed his neck, causing him to jump and turn around. It was obvious that he was deeply into writing something and she had caught him off guard.  
  
"Sorry to startle you Jeff, I just couldn't resist."  
  
Jeff laughed and pulled her down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her holding her close again.  
  
"Don't worry about it, those kinds of distractions I like. I haven't had them in a while so hell the writing can wait."  
  
"No it can't! Don't you get the feeling that you need to write then the mood hits or you lose it and then you feel like you failed?"  
  
"No, not when you are around me, there will be a million other times I can write what I need too, because I am happy again. So are you ready to spend the entire day with me?"  
  
"I think I can handle it."  
  
"Actually we won't be totally alone if you don't mind."  
  
Summer threw him a look, she had no idea what he had in mind, but as long as she was with him and they could have fun without thinking about the issues still on the surface, she was fine with whatever he wanted to do.  
  
"What do you mean? What do you have in mind Jeff?"  
  
"Matt called when you were in the shower and I guess him and Amy have been having some issues and not seeing eye to eye, so I suggested that to get things back on track like we are trying to do, that they come out and join us."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea. I mean I was pretty pissed when Amy came back on Raw and no one told me about it and she was back to help you of all people, but I think I can deal with her for a few hours."  
  
"Were you really that pissed off that I went and did that?"  
  
"A little, but then again I was pissed at the world at that point."  
  
"You weren't pissed at Shane though."  
  
Summer felt like she had been slapped. Ever since Jeff had seen the two of them in the hotel room together even though nothing had happened, she felt like she was going to be hearing about it for the rest of her life. At the mere mention of his name she immediately got sick to her stomach. She had confessed to him how she felt and he told her to go back to Jeff, which by the looks of things now, she had done very nicely.  
  
"Shane has nothing to do with this, he was on my side because of a story line issue that was written in stone, but Amy was a shock out of left field. I thought she wanted to be on Smack down with Matt when she returned."  
  
"She did but the wrestling world works in weird ways I suppose. So you really don't mind going out with Matt and Amy today instead of it being just us? Because if it's an issue then I can call Matt back and cancel."  
  
"As long as you are there with me and I am not alone then I don't care who is around us."  
  
Jeff smiled and kissed her tenderly. He had to be the luckiest guy in the entire world to have a woman like this with him and that wanted to be with him eve though he had done nothing but mess up. His daddy was right, she was one of a kind and he had to make sure that he didn't mess it up again.  
  
"I also thought we could go by and see Gil later if you don't mind." She said, pulling away from the kiss and looking him deeply in the eyes.  
  
"I'd like nothing more, he will be happy that I won't be there moping."  
  
"Well as long as he sees that you're happy that's all that matters then huh?" Summer said laughing, knowing that Gil had to be affected seeing his son such a mess and to have Summer not come and see him for a long time. They had grown close over the years since her and Matt had dated, and she was sad that when the divorce was on the horizon that she wouldn't be close to him anymore.  
  
"How much does he know about our issues Jeff?"  
  
"He knows that I messed up and has tried to talk sense into me for some time now, but he doesn't know the whole story."  
  
"Okay, can we keep it that way? I think I like the way things are right now and adding your dad into it will only make it that much harder."  
  
"I can do that, if you can finish getting dressed so we can go out?"  
  
"You really want me to get dressed?" Summer asked coyly, undoing the robe and slowly letting it slide to the floor.  
  
"I think we have time to do some other things first. Matt can wait."  
  
**************************************************  
  
Pulling up in front of the house, he looked at it for a moment, almost afraid to walk back in. It had been awhile since he had been back and seeing it now made all the memories come flooding back. There was so much love in this house and if he walked back in that door it was all going to hit him and he didn't know if he could withstand it.  
  
Walking up the walkway, he rang the doorbell and waited. He knew Amanda was home because her car was sitting in the driveway, so all he had to do now was waiting until she came to see him.  
  
"Shane, I didn't think you would be over this fast." She said allowing him to step into the house and shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Well you said you wanted to take care of this as soon as possible and well I am here to do what I can to help."  
  
"I'm sorry about the way I acted the other night at your house, I just, well I'm having a hard time moving on even though I know it's what's best for everyone."  
  
"Well where is the stuff? I can take care of that while you go about whatever it is that you needed to do today. I won't be here all that long."  
  
"Upstairs in her room, which I find it hard to go into. I will go get a shower and then I have to get to work before my boss decides to fire me again."  
  
"I won't be all that long, and Amanda, if you need to talk I am here for you."  
  
********************************************************  
  
"You wanted to come to the carnival Jeff? Isn't there a better place to take a girl around here? I mean I know it's been a long time since I have been home, but this is insane." Matt said as they got out of the car and made their way over to the fair grounds.  
  
"Wait a second here Matt! What can be better then cotton candy and the girl that you love on a ride that you know she is afraid of?" Jeff asked, squeezing Summer close to him as they made their way to the ticket booth.  
  
"I guess you have a point there little bro, so what do you think Amy?"  
  
"I think this is cool, it's been a long time since I was actually at one of these. Can we ride the Ferris wheel Matt?"  
  
Matt had to admit that he had never seen Amy as happy as she was now, it was totally relaxed and that was something they hadn't had in a long time. Seeing her eyes light up like a child on Christmas for the dinky rides made him smile.  
  
"We can do whatever you want Ames, like Jeff said, as long as I have the girl I love that's all that matters."  
  
Throwing Summer a look, Amy burst out laughing and Summer quickly followed suit. They both knew that normally Matt wasn't one to say mushy things and now that he was, it was just hilarious to watch and listen too.  
  
"Matt, stick to being the tough guy and leave the sweetness to Jeff, he is much better at it and doesn't sound quite so goofy." Summer said, walking alongside Amy and catching up on each other's movements in the WWE.  
  
So they went on the Ferris wheel and Jeff ate so much cotton candy that he got sick, and by the end of it, they were more then ready to go home and see Gil for the afternoon. It had been just as long for Amy with seeing him and it just seemed like the right place to be at that moment.  
  
Summer had to admit that it was almost like the old days with Jeff, before they actually got together and she couldn't help finding herself falling in love with him all over again. He was like a kid in the way that he looked at life with her, and watching him eat all that cotton candy had made her remember what a weirdo he was sometimes. She was genuinely happy and couldn't wait to get back to the house to show him just how much she missed him and how much she appreciated him.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
A/N2: I know I didn't do much in terms of the date stuff but I figured this was good enough and they are going to see Gil in the next chapter so expect a lot of talking because Summer and Gil were always good at understanding each other. Read and Review as always so I can continue. 


	13. And I Want A Moment To Be Real

Disclaimer: Ownership of the WWE superstars in this story is purely fictional. I am using them to make the story that much better. I own Summer Ryan Hardy and Amanda from my other story and that is it. Everyone else as I said is perfectly fictional and they own themselves. It is for the greater good. But hell, if any of the superstars would like me to own them, well come on down!  
  
A/N: I heard that hook up loud and clear Lisa, LOL and it's something that might happen, but at this point I am focused on another path this one has to take. Happiness is always around the bend though, so look out for it. Now on another note, that story that a couple of you reviewed called Something More was pulled down from fan fiction by me, for reasons that I had another direction I wanted it to go and it's not a Hardy fiction this time. So look for that updated on the weekend with a new cast and characters and such. I just wanted to thank those of you that did review for doing so because it meant a lot and look out for the revamped version.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Well will wonders never cease? Look who comes home!" Gil exclaimed the minute Summer, Jeff, Matt and Amy walked through the door. Summer wasn't sure who the comment was geared toward so she just smiled and accepted the hug that Gil was happy to hand out to her.  
  
"Who do you mean Dad?" Matt asked, making it easy for Summer to get her answer without having to do much asking.  
  
"I meant Summer but you know what boy? I never see you anymore either, which is a damn shame considering I am your daddy and all."  
  
"Well we are all here now so that's all that matters right?" Matt said, blushing a shade of deep red at having been called out by his own father for not coming around more often.  
  
"Well that is true, so why don't you all come into the kitchen and we can have some coffee or tea or that herbal concoction that Summer so richly enjoys."  
  
Everyone laughed at Gil and they all made their way into the kitchen and sat down, surrounding the table. Jeff made sure that Summer sat as close to him as possible so that he could hold her hand and make sure she was real and there with him.  
  
Ever since she had shown up at home and stayed he was always worried that at a moments notice she would get up and leaves and never come back. He didn't want to tell her that he was scared of that, so he kept quiet and just became as clingy as he could.  
  
"Jeff a package came here the other day that wouldn't fit in your P.O. Box, so I put it in your old room. You might want to go check it ain't a bomb or something. Oh and take your brother with you, I want to have a few words with Summer."  
  
Jeff threw Summer a look of concern which she quickly shrugged off. Nodding her head in the direction of the room, she watched him intently as he stood and Matt and Amy quickly followed. It seemed that both boys still listened a great deal to their father and it was a quality that Summer admired.  
  
"So why don't you tell me what's been going on?"  
  
"What do you mean Gil?"  
  
"Well you went back to the WWE and I wondered how that was going."  
  
Summer silently breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure how much he actually suspected about the state of his son's marriage to her and she wasn't sure she was all that ready to talk about it with him, so knowing he wanted to know about her career only made her that much happier.  
  
"I am teamed with Shane and Shannon in this whole new Team Extreme thing, and to tell you the truth it's been a pretty fun ride thus far. I remember what it was like when I was there a few years ago and it hasn't changed all that much but the vibe I get from being out there now is something I never had before."  
  
"How is Shane dealing with the loss of his girlfriend?"  
  
"He is doing it day to day from what I gather. We became pretty fast friends again when he came back and working with him has opened up my mind so much. I know that Hayley dying hit him really hard and it took him a very long time to come to terms with it, if he even has but in terms of business he is all about it right now. It makes things good between us."  
  
"You have a lot of respect for that boy don't you?"  
  
"I do. To be honest he's my best friend in the entire world next to Jeff and I don't think there is anything that we can't discuss and have it be alright."  
  
Gil threw her a look of concern and then just as quickly changed it and smiled lightly. There was obviously something going through his mind at the mere mention of Shane but he didn't want to get into it.  
  
"Gil what is it?"  
  
"What do you mean dear?"  
  
"When I mentioned being friends with Shane you threw me a look like there was something on your mind. You mind telling me what that would be?"  
  
"I get the feeling there is more to this then what you are telling me is all Summer. I know you love my son, I was there for the whole love story and we talked a great deal but when you talk about Shane, something in your eyes shows. I hate to say this because I don't know what's going on but you might need to talk to Shane about this."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Does he have a thing for you?"  
  
"No of course not. He knows I am married to Jeff and although things were hard there for awhile he knows I am happy with Jeff and that no one could replace that."  
  
"Then why do I get the feeling something has already gone down between the two of you?"  
  
"I have no clue Gil."  
  
***************************************************  
  
"So what do you think Dad needed to talk to Summer about that we all had to leave the room?" Matt asked as they had gotten to the top of the stairs and to the bedroom where the package was.  
  
"I don't know but I would kill to be a fly on that wall."  
  
"Jeff, how much does your dad know about Summer and the divorce?"  
  
"He shouldn't know anything at all since I kept my mouth shut most of the time when I came around. He got pieces of problems but never anything close to the divorce."  
  
"I think I know what he's talking about with her." Amy stated, bowing her head in complete shame. She knew she had done the wrong thing coming over here and talking to Gil about her issues with Matt when Summer came up in them. Now he knew everything and Summer was going to be on the receiving end of some long talks.  
  
"What do you mean Amy? How do you know?"  
  
"I came here the other day to talk to Gil. I brought up some of my own issues but Summer's name came up in them too. I didn't think anything of it until now."  
  
"How much did you tell my father Amy?"  
  
"I told him about Shane and about how close the two of them actually were. I told him about her return to the ring and you're separate return and I told him about the divorce. I said I didn't want to marry Matt ever if we ended up like the two of you. He asked me what I meant and it all came out."  
  
Jeff stood against the wall in complete shock. He had tried to keep his problems with Summer as low key as possible because he didn't want to jinx the two of them getting back together which they were at that moment in time. If what Amy said was true then his dad was down there right now giving her the third degree on something he didn't know anything about.  
  
Before Jeff could react to what Amy had told him, Matt came to his defense.  
  
"Amy how the hell could you do this?"  
  
"I didn't know Matt, I just needed someone to talk too and Summer is in her own issues right now and I just didn't know who else to turn too."  
  
"Well how about talking to me about them once in awhile?"  
  
"I couldn't talk to you. You were too busy wanting to interfere in their relationship!" Amy yelled pointing a finger in Jeff's direction.  
  
"You didn't stick around long enough for me to tell you why I wanted to do that did you? Amy I know you think you did the right thing by this but you didn't. Summer came home to Jeff, they are closer then ever before now, and you just sent her to the wolves. Have you ever been on the receiving end of one of my father's talks?"  
  
"No." She said in barely a whisper.  
  
"Then from now on just stay out of it. Jeff go down and check on your wife and make sure he's not ripping her head off for this whole Shane mess, and I will check out what's in the box."  
  
Jeff, not wanting to stick around to hear Matt lash out at his girlfriend anymore took the stairs two at a time. Matt had a point about their father and the talks he used to have with them and with as much as he loved them they always came out wrong. He just hoped the same thing wasn't happening with Summer right now.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"So what's in the box?" Amy said peering over the side trying to catch a glimpse of what Matt was trying to hide.  
  
"Something that Jeff and Summer aren't going to like very much. It's from Trish."  
  
"What do you mean it's from Trish?"  
  
"Remember that storyline a long time ago where the two of them were together? Well apparently from the looks of it, they were closer then we all thought they were. This is all the stuff Jeff gave her, songs he wrote for her."  
  
"He wrote her songs?"  
  
"From the looks of it yes."  
  
"Well what are you going to do about this now?"  
  
"We have to tell Jeff that we know and what this stuff really is. I know Summer mentioned something about Trish saying something to her the other day that threw her off guard, and I think this might just be it."  
  
"What might just be it?"  
  
"I think Trish, knowing about their issues is staking a claim back in his life. I think Amy that she might want to get Jeff back."  
  
*************************************************** 


	14. Want To Touch Things I Cant Feel

Disclaimer: Ownership of the WWE superstars in this story is purely fictional. I am using them to make the story that much better. I own Summer Ryan Hardy and Amanda from my other story and that is it. Everyone else as I said is perfectly fictional and they own themselves. It is for the greater good. But hell, if any of the superstars would like me to own them, well come on down!  
  
A/N: Yes I know I'm horrid with this story, but I'm getting better with age like a fine wine I swear, so here's the update and someone pray my nails don't break, I just had them redone! LOL  
  
***********************************  
  
"Hey Shane, can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Sure what is it Trish?"  
  
"You like Summer right?"  
  
Shane didn't know where this was coming from but he didn't like it one bit. He did want her and he wanted her to now want him but he still didn't think it was right to announce that fact to people. But he knew Trish was her best friend so he figured it would be alright.  
  
"Yeah she's my best friend."  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know it. You know all about my past with Jeff and it's been pretty rocky but since Summer came along getting Jeff alone is even harder."  
  
"What are you getting at here Trish?"  
  
"I want your help in tearing the two of them apart that's what I'm getting at."  
  
"They were already getting divorced, isn't that enough of an incentive to leave it alone?"  
  
"No it's not because they got back together. Don't you know they are even sharing a locker room with Matt and Amy now?"  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
He had to admit that he found it weird that even though Jeff had hurt her she was trying again even though in the beginning that was what he had wanted for her. Now he found himself angry that even though they had a storyline together she was blowing him and the good work they did together off to be with Jeff.  
  
"You do want her don't you?"  
  
"Yes I want her alright? You damn well know this or you wouldn't be pushing the issue here. What are you getting at here?"  
  
"How about we team up and get what we both want?"  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"You love Summer, possibly as much as you did Hayley and that thought alone is eating at you, so I suggest that with the two of us going for the same common goal you with Summer me with Jeff we could help each other out."  
  
"And how are we going to do that?"  
  
"Separate them; give Summer a reason to divorce him once and for all."  
  
"I don't know about this Trish, it just doesn't feel right."  
  
Trish let out a sigh and moved closer to him. She knew that before Hayley had come along Shane had always been watching her trying to catch the slightest glimpse of her and she figured if she gave him a little incentive, he might be more willing to help her break the two of them apart. As she moved closer and let her breath touch his neck she felt him willingly give in.  
  
"I'll help you alright? You don't need to come on to me. I'm not complaining but it's not something that's needed."  
  
"Well what if I said I wanted to Shane?"  
  
Shane watched her closely. He couldn't be sure what she was up too or what her entire game was but at that moment the touch of her breath on his skin was pulling him apart at the seams. He hadn't expected it to come and hit him this strongly after months away from it.  
  
"You want too?" he stammered, not sure if she could even make out what he meant to say and not knowing if he could either.  
  
"I want too. So if you don't have anywhere else to be how about giving me some of your time?"  
  
As he waited to give the right answer she walked to the locker room door and locked it to make sure they didn't get interrupted. Her plan was coming together nicely now and as much as she did like Summer as her best friend the desire and longing for Jeff having returned meant more to her. It was time to make them all pay and have things in their rightful place.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"So how does it feel to be added to the roster tonight Matt?"  
  
Matt had just stepped out of the shower, used to having one before and after every match and he smiled widely at Summer. It was nice seeing her in his locker room again and even better that Jeff didn't seem to want to let her go for anything.  
  
Ever since they had all met at his dad's the previous day and Jeff had stopped Gil from overstepping his bounds with Summer they were all even closer. So close in fact that Matt didn't see the harm in not telling Jeff about the items that Trish had sent to the house, worried that it might break the dynamic of what was happening now.  
  
"It feels good. I'm just sorry that I'm going to have to kick your ass out there."  
  
"It goes both ways remember? I can easily take you out as well and not even look back."  
  
"I don't think so princess. You might be a Hardy but you aren't strong enough to take me out."  
  
"Don't be sure on that buddy. She's pretty strong." Jeff shouted as Summer used his voice as a distraction to use the spare towel to whip Matt hard.  
  
"See what happens when you don't listen and you make a challenge like that? Some Hardy's get hurt."  
  
Matt laughed and went in to change while Jeff and Summer worked on their stretches for the night's matches. It was a big night having Matt added to his group and he was glad that Summer was still okay dealing with the angle after they got back together.  
  
"Summer come take a walk with me, and leave Matt and Amy alone for awhile. There is something I want to show you and it's been way to long since we've done it together."  
  
Taking Jeff's hand he led her out of the locker room. As they walked further down the hallway Summer realized that she had wanted to go check in with Trish and see how she was doing since they hadn't caught up in awhile. She made a play for the locker room door and pushed it ajar. It was stuck like someone had tried to lock it and had failed but with another gentle push she slid it open. What she saw inside almost made her want to be sick.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Holy shit Summer, God I thought we locked the door." Shane said as he stood to his feet and immediately slid his legs into his pants. He knew how badly it looked seeing this and it was obvious she was in a lot of pain over it. He guessed things with Jeff weren't as solid as they looked to be.  
  
"I'm like so sorry. God I'll come back later. I just wanted to see how Trish was holding up." Summer stammered sliding her way back out of the room and turning to face Jeff. She knew the look that she had on her face and she knew it had to make him wonder why, but at that moment all she felt was sick and embarrassed.  
  
"What happened in there Summer? You look stunned."  
  
"Shane and Trish.well you get the idea."  
  
Jeff then realized why she had been in shock. The last time that she had walked into a locker room unannounced it had been to see her then boyfriend Matt and he had been sleeping with his ex girlfriend Amy and it had almost smashed her into pieces then. Now to be reliving it again must have been driving her crazy.  
  
"Summer lets get out of here and I'll show you what I need to show you."  
  
"It still feels like yesterday that it happened Jeff."  
  
"I know baby but you're happy now you have me and I would never do that to you."  
  
Even as the words escaped his mouth he knew he had openly just lied to her and seeing her eyes grow wide in shock he knew that she was none to please with it."  
  
"You know what Jeff? If you don't mind I think I need to be alone for awhile. I'll talk to you in gorilla when the match starts. I love you." She kissed his cheek gently and made her way quickly down the hall. First she walks in on Shane with her best friend and she is totally unsure why she even cares and then Jeff ruins a good moment by mentioning how he would never cheat on her when that's a total lie. This day couldn't get any worse even if she tried.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"You planned this didn't you?"  
  
Trish threw Shane a look as if to say she didn't know what he was talking about but she knew he would see right through it. She hadn't planned it out all the way but the way it went down couldn't have been better even if she tried.  
  
"Shane it was bound to happen. You know Summer comes to see me all the time."  
  
"I didn't want her to see that! Don't you remember why Matt and she broke up in the first place? You want my help then you fill me in next time on what you have planned to do to her."  
  
Finishing with the rest of his clothes he turned and looked back at her once more, and then stalked out of the room. He had to find Summer before it was too late.  
  
***********************************************  
  
A/N2: Feed the review horse and she will give you gifts, oh wait, its never look a gift horse in the mouth, anyway read and review and let me know what you think about the heel turn of Trish's, Shane helping her and if Shane can find her in time. 


	15. Want To Hold On, And Feel I Belong

Disclaimer: Ownership of the WWE superstars in this story is purely fictional. I am using them to make the story that much better. I own Summer Ryan Hardy and Amanda from my other story and that is it. Everyone else as I said is perfectly fictional and they own themselves. It is for the greater good. But hell, if any of the superstars would like me to own them, well come on down!  
  
A/N: Thank you to those of you that reviewed and my deepest apologies for not writing sooner then this, but I've been messing around with my writer's block. Now that I think it's passed I am back in the habit. So as always let me know what you think and I will keep going and going, with no end in sight.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Jeff where is she, she should have been here ten minutes ago! You need to keep your wife in check or you're both going to be out on your asses." Eric yelled, pacing back in forth through the gorilla position, scanning to see if there was any sight of Summer making her way to them.  
  
Jeff had to admit that he wished he knew what was going on with Summer as well. She had walked in on something with Trish and Shane and it seemed like it had thrown her back to something she didn't feel like revisiting. Instead of being the one she turned too though, this time he had to watch on the sidelines and hope that she could deal with it and get on with what she needed to do. He hated to give her that, he wanted to talk to her, to make it all go away but he knew better. It was totally unlike her to miss her cues from the back though.  
  
"She never does this Eric, so stop acting like it's the end of the world that she did it now. I'm sure she'll be here in time for the match. She's probably just going over some last minute things in her head and she needed the time alone."  
  
"You better hope that's all it is because if it's more and she ruins what could possibly be a ground breaking show tonight I am going to make sure I go to Vince. Bringing the two of you back in was something I didn't go along with, but it was all for the ratings and the fans so it was done. I just don't want to have to say I told you so to the big guys upstairs."  
  
"You'd like nothing more then to do that Eric because then it would make you look that much better. Like I said just give her some time, she'll be here. She wouldn't be Summer if she didn't keep you all on your toes. Just for once put a little trust in a sure thing. If she doesn't come soon I will go looking for her."  
  
"Five minutes Jeff. If she's not here in five minutes I am pulling this whole damn angle and you're both going to be out a job. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Crystal."  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"I can't believe this, it can't be real." Summer whispered to herself as she walked out amongst the production trucks. So much had happened out and around these trucks throughout all the cities they had been too, but now with one shot, all of the good somehow looked horribly bad.  
  
"It is real, and for that I'm sorry Summer."  
  
Turning around, she came face to face with Shane and she tried to keep her emotions in check. She wanted to hit him and pound him to his knees but at the same time she just wanted to be held by him. She couldn't explain what she was feeling, and why she was feeling it but it was there between them and it needed to be addressed.  
  
"Why Trish huh? Why did you have to make a move on my best friend but not make a move on me?"  
  
"Summer you don't have it right at all. You just don't get it at all."  
  
"Then tell me Shane, because right now I'm so totally confused and it's going to make working with you that much harder. I don't know whether to hit you or kiss you and the fact that I'm even thinking of the latter is enough to make me sick."  
  
"You want to kiss me?" he whispered, moving closer to her and reaching out slowly for her.  
  
"I don't know Shane. There is something weird happening here. I'm with Jeff, we're working on our issues and we are finally going to give this marriage the chance it deserves to survive and now here I am, walking in on you with my best friend and I'm so angry and I guess jealous too."  
  
"There is nothing for you to be jealous over."  
  
"So you didn't have your pants around your feet in there with my best friend when I walked in? Is that what you're telling me Shane?"  
  
"I'm not trying to say that you didn't see what you saw, I'm just trying to make myself clear."  
  
"Make what clear?"  
  
"Not one person since Hayley could touch me. Her death ruined me, and no one could break through it, not my sister, my family and definitely not my best friends. You did it Summer, you touched me and you made me think that it was actually alright to feel something again, without regret."  
  
"It is alright to feel Shane, we are human, it's what we do."  
  
"But I thought I was destined not too. I had completely come to terms with her death and the void that it left and that I didn't want it to be filled again. At least I thought I had, until you came to me and we started hanging out together and I saw that you had as much pain and worry as I did. We needed each other and I guess what I'm saying here Summer is that I love you. It will never be the love that I shared with Hayley and I don't think you would want it to be, but it's there and I've wanted nothing but to tell you this for weeks, I just didn't know how, and I didn't want to hurt anyone or hurt myself anymore."  
  
"You l.l...love me?"  
  
"Yes darlin, I love you more then I thought could ever be possible under all the duress we've been under and when you walked into that room and saw what you did my heart broke because you were never supposed to see that. I just needed to forget you. I saw you with Jeff and the effort you were making to make your marriage work and I gave up and gave in to Trish. She needed something, and I needed something and it was just there for us. It means nothing in the end but you mean something, and you in pain over this makes me sick inside."  
  
"It reminded me of Matt and Amy you know."  
  
"I do, and I never wanted to make you relive that."  
  
"Shane I hate myself for this but seeing you like that awoke something in me and I don't know what it means but I can't go back to Jeff and pretend that things are perfect anymore."  
  
"Then what do you want to do?"  
  
Moving closer to him, she ran her face over his neck, taking in the scent of him slowly, wanting to remember this moment forever even if it turned out to be nothing. Scanning his neck with her lips, breathing deeply, she turned her face into his, and looking into his eyes she saw something there she hadn't seen before and she pressed her lips to his ever so softly, losing herself in the feeling.  
  
As she scanned his neck Shane felt the cold shiver run down his spine. No one had ever done this to him before, not since Hayley and he wanted her so damn badly. He knew she belonged to his best friend but for one moment in time he wanted to have her, to know what it would feel like to be beneath her, letting her kiss him, have her way with him and his way with her. He genuinely loved this woman and he had to make sure that he kept her in his life.  
  
When her lips touched his, there was a charge that was so soft, but so hungry and needy at the same time. Moving his face to match with hers he kissed her deeper, slowly letting his tongue enter her mouth, gently sucking on her lips, tasting all of her, from the scent on her body to the sweat that was starting to form on her face from the rush of the feelings that were happening between them.  
  
Pushing herself away as the kiss got deeper Summer just stared at him, lost in a sea of feeling that she didn't quite understand. There was no way this could happen. She had a marriage, and a family and she needed to make sure that she worked on it. She couldn't be with Shane, no matter how right it felt. Jeff was her life, and Shane was just, he was just a memory.  
  
"I can't do this, I've got to be out in the ring any minute and Shane this is just not right. I'm sorry, I love you but I'm sorry. I can't hurt anyone the way I've been hurt before, it's just not who I am."  
  
Not waiting for his response she cast one last look at him and she ran, as fast as she could go on her legs. She knew she was needed in the gorilla position and there was no where else that she needed to be right now then there with Jeff. He would make all of this go away. He had too, otherwise there were going to be more issues on the horizon, bigger then they'd ever faced before.  
  
*********************************************************************** 


	16. And How Can The World Want Me To Change?

Disclaimer: Ownership of the WWE superstars in this story is purely fictional. I am using them to make the story that much better. I own Summer Ryan Hardy and Amanda from my other story and that is it. Everyone else as I said is perfectly fictional and they own themselves. It is for the greater good. But hell, if any of the superstars would like me to own them, well come on down!  
  
A/N: Another update from me, I don't think I like not being able to update my old stuff and finish it the way it should be finished. So here is another one and as always review, and I thank you for those that did the last chapter reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

As Jeff started the car and they began to pull out of the arena parking lot, he cast a look over to where Summer was sitting right beside him. They had found her in time for her work in the ring, but since then she had been abnormally quiet. For a girl that was back and happy with her husband, she sure didn't look it.  
  
"You want to talk about it baby?" he inquired lightly not wanting to start anything they couldn't deal with in the car.  
  
"Hmmm? What was that Jeff?" she asked, finally looking up from the place she had been staring at for the last ten minutes.  
  
"I asked you if you wanted to talk about what was bothering you that's all."  
  
"What makes you think something is wrong babe? I am just for once trying to sit back and think over the night."  
  
"You sure you weren't thinking about Shane being with Trish?"  
  
"Now why in the hell would I even want to think about that?"  
  
"Because Matt did the same damn thing to you before when you dated and seeing what you did surely brought you back to that time again. I mean I know you don't feel the same about Shane as you did Matt, but you know what I am getting at here."  
  
"Yes I do, and you're right I suppose. It just makes me sick I guess. But if the two of them are together and she makes him happy then why the hell shouldn't they try? Maybe they can get what we have."  
  
"Well what we will have again." Jeff said, not realizing that he had let it slip. He had been thinking a lot tonight as well about how happy they were and how things were going back to normal and that soon, there wouldn't be a doubt about it and they would be solid. He just didn't want Summer to think he didn't take it seriously.  
  
"Yes, you're right."  
  
Lying back on the seat Summer just took to watching the world pass her by as they drove along. She knew she had to tell Jeff what she was thinking, but was there ever an easy way to do that? She loved him and she knew she did and always would, but what Shane and her had shared over the last few months was different and so much more powerful now. She didn't know what she wanted or what from this moment on she had to do.  
  
"You're not mad about what Eric said are you? I knew I shouldn't have told you, but I thought you might want to know what a real asshole Vince is relying on now."  
  
"No, I'm not mad Jeff, I mean Eric has and always will be an ass, you can't change that but I'm not even thinking about that anymore. I mean I showed up when I needed too so screw him for once."  
  
Jeff smiled and kept driving in silence. She seemed like the normal Summer now, but he couldn't get the nagging voice out of his head that he needed to be more worried about her mood right now. There was something she was thinking that she didn't want him to know and he would be damned if he didn't want to get it out of her.

* * *

"You did what man?"  
  
"We kissed. It wasn't supposed to happen Matt, but it did and now I sit here and think about it and I can't help wanting to be able to keep doing it."  
  
"Keep kissing her? Do you even realize that she is still Jeff's wife? Doesn't that mean anything to you at all?"  
  
"Yes it does, it means a hell of a lot to me, but what else am I supposed to do. Since Hayley she is the only girl I have had any kind of feeling for."  
  
"She is Jeff's wife dude. That means she is no longer touchable, and if I hear you talking like this again I am going to smack you. Does Jeff have any idea what the two of you did?"  
  
"I have no idea what Jeff knows. I don't think she is going to tell him if that's what you mean. She took off after we kissed and I don't expect to see her at all again. She was pretty messed up. First Trish and then the damn kiss."  
  
Before Matt had a chance to say anything more to his conflicted best friend, there was a knock at the door. Shane glanced at it, his eyes widening at the thought that it might be Summer, and rising slowly he headed towards, Matt following on his heels.  
  
When he opened the door, he was surprised not to see Summer standing there, but Amanda, whom he thought had gone back home after getting some of Hayley' s old things.  
  
"Amanda, hey, what are you doing here this late?"  
  
"Hey Shane, I just thought we could talk for a while about Hayley if you don't mind. I've been kind of having a rough day all of a sudden and needed a familiar face." As she finished what she was saying she noticed Matt come into view behind Shane and suddenly her face went flush.  
  
"I didn't mean to interrupt." she stammered, not losing the reddish tint in her cheeks.  
  
"You weren't. Matt was just leaving, weren't ya man?"  
  
"Yeah, and nice to see you again Amanda. Have a good night guys and Shane remember what I told you alright?"  
  
Winking at him as he put on his shoes and walked out the door, Shane nodded and waved as he got to his car. Closing the door behind him he turned to face Amanda, who by now had tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
"Do you realize what today was Shane?" she choked out.  
  
"No, what is it Amanda?"  
  
"It's Hayley's birthday, or it would have been had she lived. I just thought I could do it alone, and then sitting in the apartment and thinking of all the times I would wait for her to come home, well it just kind of did a number on me."  
  
"Did you try calling Mike?"  
  
"Me and Mike broke up a few months after Hayley's wake. I'm sorry I didn't mention that before. I had no where else to go that they would understand."  
  
Motioning towards the chair, Shane motioned for her to sit down. When she finally got seated he came down beside her, and holding her tightly managed to choke out the same words he had been thinking about before she came to his door.  
  
"I miss her too, nothing in this world is ever going to make this any easier."  
  
Sitting there in silence, wiping her tears Amanda looked up at him and got a full view of the real conviction in his eyes. She knew he would understand her.  
  
At the same time as her looking up at him, he felt her move and looked down at her, causing their lips to touch in one small tender moment between two friends who were missing their other halves.  
  
After a few moments lingering in the kiss, Shane broke away and staring down at her, unable to speak, just smiled.

* * *


	17. They're The Ones Who Stay The Same

Disclaimer: Ownership of the WWE superstars in this story is purely fictional. I am using them to make the story that much better. I own Summer Ryan Hardy and Amanda from my other story and that is it. Everyone else as I said is perfectly fictional and they own themselves. It is for the greater good. But hell, if any of the superstars would like me to own them, well come on down!  
  
A/N: Again to Lisa and Jordy, my loyal fans to the end, thanks for the reviews and I hope I don't disappoint you too much!

* * *

"I took your advice man. I am going to give up on trying to get with Summer when I know she isn't interested." Shane said as soon as Matt hopped in the car for the road trip ahead of them.  
  
Matt had to admit he was relieved to hear it, but he wasn't sure where this new change of heart was coming from and if Shane even knew what he was really saying.  
  
"Good to hear. She's Jeff's wife and that's all there is too it. I love you like a brother but if you had made any more of a move on my sister in law I would have had to take you down."  
  
"Well no worries. I have decided to give Amanda a try."  
  
"Excuse me?" Matt asked pulling up closer to the front seat as Shane drove. Matt could have sworn that Shane had said he was going to take a chance on Amanda, who was even more wrapped up in Hayley's death then Shane himself was at this point. This couldn't be good.  
  
"You heard me. After you left the house last night Amanda and I had a long talk about the past and she brought up that she had liked me since the day Hayley had brought me back to the house. So after talking about it, it seemed only fitting that we give it a shot."  
  
"Shane man, I don't think getting with Amanda is going to make things easier on you either man. I think you need to take more time and deal with all of your issues around Hayley before you even think of bringing another woman into the picture."  
  
Not answering Shane just wiped the smile off his face and kept driving. He knew that Matt had a very valid point, but why shouldn't he make a move on Amanda? She wasn't with Mike anymore, and she was available for him and she liked him. It just seemed to fit in all the right places. Truth was though, he had to admit she wasn't Summer.

* * *

"Are you ever going to tell me what the hell has gotten into you Summer? Or am I supposed to just be happy you're here when you really seem to want to be anywhere but?" Jeff questioned to the wall, knowing Summer couldn't hear him as she was in the shower preparing for her night out with Matt and Amy.  
  
For the last couple of days all he could do was wonder what had gotten into her. They had gone to see Gil earlier in the morning and she had been as lost as if she had never met him before. It had upset his father so much that he had to say something to Jeff before they left to go home.  
  
"Son, I know you say she is back with you and the two of you are happy, but this is not the Summer Ryan Hardy I remember from before your wedding and immediately after it. Something has happened to her and it looks to be something bad."  
  
"I know dad. I've wondered the same thing for the last two days myself but whenever I ask her, she tells me that I am imagining it and that I need to lay off."  
  
"I suggest you ask around and see what you can find out. She seems really rather tight with Shane, maybe he would be able to help you."  
  
Jeff remembered that he had brushed his father off and said he would deal with it his own way, but he had to admit if anyone knew anything about Summer and the amazing changes in her, then it would be Shane of all people.  
  
As she stepped from the shower he was brought back to the task at hand, and thought that he might give it another try.  
  
"Sweetheart, something is bothering you, and Dad commented on it when we were at the house earlier to see him. Are you sure that there isn't anything you want to tell me?"  
  
"No Jeff, I'm just a little messed up over work, and I'm late and none of this is making sense. I am a mess but I don't know how to explain it to you."  
  
"Wait a minute, did I just hear you right?" Jeff asked, a smile breaking out on his face, one that was almost impossible to hide.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure you did. What part aren't you sure of though?"  
  
"You're late? Does that mean what I think it means?"  
  
Waiting a minute before confirming or denying what he was asking, she wondered if it was the right thing telling him this when it could all blow up in her face. She was in love with two men at the same time, and she was about to mother a child with her husband.  
  
"Yes Jeff, it's what you think. I need to get to the store and get a test but I am pretty sure of the reason behind it. I have never been late in my life until now."  
  
"You mean you're pregnant with my child?"  
  
"Yes that is exactly what I mean."  
  
"Now I see why you've been this way the last two days. You must have been worried about it because we just got back together and everything. Baby, this is great news. I cannot wait to share this with Matt."  
  
"No!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want you to tell anyone until I am sure, and that I know that nothing will go wrong with the pregnancy alright? Which means do not tell anyone at work."  
  
"Well I won't have you going to the ring if you are carrying my child."  
  
"Well that isn't your choice to make now is it? Let's just get out of here and go meet Matt and Amy alright? I think we are running a little behind anyway."  
  
Surprised by her response and wondering if she was thinking about aborting the baby, Jeff just followed her out of the house. He knew she had a lot going on in her head at the moment but surely she had to realize that this was the greatest news ever?

* * *


	18. They Don't Know Me, Cause I'm Not Here

Disclaimer: Ownership of the WWE superstars in this story is purely fictional. I am using them to make the story that much better. I own Summer Ryan Hardy and Amanda from my other story and that is it. Everyone else as I said is perfectly fictional and they own themselves. It is for the greater good. But hell, if any of the superstars would like me to own them, well come on down!  
  
A/N: Lisa, I made you pissed off at her? LOL Damn, you see what happens when I don't write on and on and on like normal? I make people hate the people that they are supposed to like, LOL. Okay well I had to add some bad shit in there, so that you would root for the Jeff/Summer thing! So don't be too mad at her, after all she is under my control.

* * *

"Thank you for coming to see me Summer. It was a good thing you did."  
  
"Well doctor, I needed to be sure that what I got in the home test was accurate. So what did you find out? Am I pregnant?"  
  
"Well Summer, with the tests I ran, you are indeed pregnant, but before I go into great detail about how you need to take care of yourself during the next nine months, I need to ask you something."  
  
"Well you can ask me anything. I will be honest with you on anything you need to know."  
  
"Are you happy about this pregnancy? I know that there has been a little bit of turmoil in your life as of late, but you don't see to be too happy. I thought you and Jeff had been planning on this for awhile."  
  
This was the one thing Summer hated about having a Doctor that knew both her and Jeff and that always wanted to know about how things were going with the two of them. She now wished she had gotten a doctor that wasn't a friend and that most certainly didn't know Jeff.  
  
"I don't know how I feel about any of this right now. I mean I am happy I am pregnant and yes, Jeff and I did want to have children, but we just got back together after some time and well things changed a lot. We both went back to work in the ring full time, and well we didn't talk much about whether or not the old stuff remained the same."  
  
"Does he know about the home test that you took?"  
  
"Yes he was there and knows all about it. I didn't have the heart to keep it from him or anything. I think he has a right to know."  
  
"Could it be someone else's baby Summer?"  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"The last time Jeff was in here to see me, he told me something about Shane and I thought maybe he had a hand in this and why you aren't all that happy."  
  
"Shane and I are just friends. Jeff just didn't see that. He thought Shane was making moves on what belonged to him."  
  
"And now? Are you all just friends?"  
  
"I don't have the slightest clue Doc."  
  
"Well listen, take this information packet, read it over and then make an appointment to get back in to see me in two weeks alright? We can then check for the baby's heartbeat and go from there."  
  
"Will do, and thanks for listening I guess."  
  
Summer had never felt so insecure in her entire life. She had told the Doctor things that not even the people close to her knew, and now she was worried she had done the wrong thing in coming here. She should have gone to a damn free clinic instead.

* * *

"Hey man, you got a minute?" Jeff asked, running to catch up with Shane as he made his way down the hall to the locker room. He figured if there was ever a time to get the truth about Summer out of Shane, now would he it. His defences were down after his match and he just might be in the mood to let it all out.  
  
"Yeah, sure, you can talk to me on the way to the locker room, and then I think you had better go get ready for your match. You don't want to piss Eric off again."  
  
"Good point. Listen this is about Summer."  
  
Shane looked at Jeff in shock. Did she actually go and tell him about the kiss? And if she did what the hell was he supposed to say to his best friend about it. He was in love with his best friends wife, surely there was no easy way of going about telling him that.  
  
"Listen Jeff it was a big mistake and it won't ever happen again. You have got to believe me on that man."  
  
"What the heck are you talking about man? I was going to ask what the heck was wrong with Summer, because she won't tell me. It seems like you might have a clue though. What was a mistake?"  
  
Shane tried to think but he had no idea what he was going to say to get himself out of it. He looked around the hall looking for a person to bring into the conversation to drop the topic but it seemed that now everyone felt the need to get lost.  
  
"I kissed her Jeff alright. It happened last week at the show and she told me that it would never happen again and I believe it won't."  
  
"You did what?" Jeff said, shocked into a stand still.  
  
"I kissed her. I talked to Matt about it and he told me to leave well enough alone and you know what, I think he was right and I am actually going to ask Amanda out. It's better for Hayley anyway."  
  
Listening to Shane stand there and tell him that he took advantage of his wife just filled Jeff with an intense anger. He wanted to do nothing more then to hit this asshole right now, but knew that if he did that, he could risk his job.  
  
"Jeff, come on man, talk to me here."  
  
"So you're telling me that for the past week she has been a mess because of a kiss? And I am supposed to believe that? Did you sleep with my wife man?"  
  
"Of course not. She wouldn't have allowed it to go that far Jeff, she loves you. She belongs with you. Why the hell do you think I slept with her?"  
  
"She's pregnant Shane, and she is anything but happy about it."  
  
"That has nothing to do with me and I had no idea man. I know I am a complete asshole for saying this and doing what I did, but I am telling the truth."  
  
"I need to get the hell out of this arena."  
  
"Jeff wait! Don't go off on her for this alright. This was all my fault."  
  
"Don't tell me how to deal with my wife alright. Why don't you do us both a favour and just go to hell and forget about her and about our friendship. From now on I am going to make sure she never deals with you again."  
  
Not letting Shane say anything else Jeff took off down the hallway. Shane had said that Matt had known about this and if he did and didn't say anything, he was going to have to pay, and pay dearly.

* * *

"You did what?" Summer screamed into the phone, surely deafening Shane with the shrill sound, but not caring because her life was on the line.  
  
"I told him. I thought you had done it and then I didn't have any way out of it when I figured out he didn't have a clue."  
  
"Where is he now Shane? Is he still in the arena?"  
  
"No. He took off and he has got everyone around her pretty pissed off with him too. Listen I think he is on the way to you, and I think you better get the hell out of the house. He is pissed, with every reason to be and I don't want you or the baby hurt."  
  
"How do you know about the baby?"  
  
"He let it slip because he thought it might have been mine. I told him you wouldn't have let it get that far but right now I don't think he can hear me, with how angry he is."  
  
"Okay, thanks for letting me know ahead of time so I can deal with it. I think he might be right Shane, I think you had better stay the hell away from us for the time being. I will make him come around, but it's not going to be easy."  
  
"I love you Summer, I know you don't want to hear that right now, but I do love you and I will make sure you go through this alright. I am there for you and for the baby."  
  
"Thanks Shane, it means a lot to hear you say that. I love you too, and I haven't known a good way of dealing with this. I guess for once the truth has to be the thing to work."  
  
"Call me if you need me. I'm done for the night and am on my way home. I will be here for you."  
  
"Goodnight Shane, and thanks for the call."

* * *

"Hey man what are you doing here? Vince is going ballistic looking for you. I thought you weren't going to flake anymore."  
  
Not saying a word Jeff stormed past his brother and made his way into his house. He didn't want to hear anyone right now. He just wanted something to let his anger out on.  
  
"You stupid asshole!"  
  
"What the hell?" Matt said, staring at his brother, shocked by the use of the language. Jeff hardly ever took it this seriously when he was pissed.  
  
"You knew about the kiss and you didn't think it would be right to tell me?"  
  
Matt just continued staring at Jeff, realizing that someone had to have told him about the kiss between Shane and Summer.  
  
"I talked Shane out of it, I did the right thing."  
  
"You made a stupid mistake, and now you're going to pay for it."  
  
With the words spoken he slugged Matt hard in the face, knocking his brother to the ground. Bending down beside him, Jeff looked him coldly in the eyes and just stared for a few minutes before finally talking.  
  
"I'm going to deal with Summer, but I want you to know this, we are no longer brothers. I don't have any family anymore. Good Riddance Matt."

* * *


	19. You See The Things They Never See

Disclaimer: Ownership of the WWE superstars in this story is purely fictional. I am using them to make the story that much better. I own Summer Ryan Hardy and Amanda from my other story and that is it. Everyone else as I said is perfectly fictional and they own themselves. It is for the greater good. But hell, if any of the superstars would like me to own them, well come on down!  
  
A/N: I had this song in my head from a long time ago and then when I lost my need to write anything, it sort of faded away. Then the other day I heard it as a remake with a female singer put into it, and well it hit me the same as it did the first time I heard it. What I am getting at is this will be a song chapter with story wrapped around it, and I think it might be the best way to convey the feelings of Summer and Jeff when the shit hit's the fan. You can let me know what you think when you review and for those of you that review that are Canadians, I want to say Happy Canada Day to you, and to the Americans, Happy 4th of July to you all, and I hope you all party hard with your loved ones.

* * *

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
As Jeff drove in the car on the way to the house, he heard the song streaming out of his speakers and he just wanted to die. Of all the people in the world that had to make a move on his wife, it had to be Shane. Now that he knew where he stood he felt the need to smash something.  
  
He remembered back to when Summer had walked in on Matt and Amy having sex and the reaction that she had from it. He felt the same way now, except that he hadn't caught them together. He faded back in time, back to when he was trying to make her love him as much as he loved her.

* * *

"Oh my god Jeff! Look at that outfit, now that would totally freak Jim out if I wore that to ringside!"  
  
Jeff grinned at her. She was always trying to come up with new ways to freak people in the WWE out. She usually succeeded in her efforts. Like the time she had him dye her hair purple a few months beforehand. Jim had lost his mind on that one. She wasn't miss Plain Jane anymore.  
  
"You should buy it. It goes with your hair."  
  
"You're going to have to do it again Jeff, I think its losing that extreme quality that made it exciting and different."  
  
"Anytime babe. I've still got the dye at home."  
  
"So are you hungry man? You've gone since like eight Am without food, and I know what you get like when you don't eat for that long."  
  
"Nah, don't worry about me this time Summer. I'm having too much fun with you to be hungry. Come over here and check out these sunglasses. I want a pair like Jay does."  
  
"Those yellow things? Are you crazy or just insane? On second though man, don't answer that." Summer said bursting out laughing as Jeff tried on the glasses.  
  
Summer grabbed a pair of glasses with glitter all around them and slipped them on Jeff's eyes. Jeff's body tingled when she touched him. Even for that quick second, he could feel the electricity between them. He shook it off and looked at her.  
  
"Nah, those don't suit you rainbow, you need something a little more.. Drastic?"  
  
"How much more drastic can I be Summer? I've got you here with me. I think I've met my drastic amount for today."  
  
Summer gently smacked him on the arm. He was crazy silly but she was glad he'd brought her out to the mall today. They were always able to have fun, even when one of them was upset at the world.  
  
"Yeah but you need a drastic wardrobe to match it. I won't be seen with just anyone you know?"  
  
She grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the sunglasses, causing him to drop the ones he was holding onto the counter. Smiling at the clerk he allowed himself to be dragged to the next store. The lingerie shop was apparently next on her list.  
  
"You sure I need to shop here to be extreme Summer?" Jeff said trying not to laugh.  
  
Summer cracked a smile and punched him on the arm again. She needed some new things from the store, but didn't want to drive Jeff crazy.  
  
"Come back in ten minutes then. I'll be outside waiting for you."  
  
"No! I'm going to help you choose. I mean we usually end up bunking together on the road anyways, and I want to see what you sleep in when we don't."  
  
"Then help me choose. Just don't choose anything pink and frilly."  
  
"Gotcha boss! Also don't pick anything too sexy. I don't think my heart could handle it right now." Jeff laughed as Summer started sorting through the racks. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Why did this have to happen to him? He was so in love with this woman that he found it hard to breathe when he was around her. Now she could be possibly carrying his child and his world should be at rest with happiness. He remembered her smile that day, the way it just seemed to lift her entire face and make her the most angelic thing on earth. What was he going to do without her now?  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
You've gone away  
  
You don't feel me here anymore  
  
When he pulled the car into the driveway he could see her standing inside, looking out the window. He could have sworn from where he sat in the car that he saw what looked like tears running down her cheeks. This might single handily be the hardest thing he had ever had to do in his life. He undid the belt and slid out of the car, turning the alarm on which he seldom did. He felt like a stranger in his own driveway now. He felt like he didn't belong anywhere. Walking to the house, as he reached for the knob to turn it and let himself in to face her, she opened it for him.  
  
"We need to talk." he managed to choke out before letting himself inside and walking past her. He watched her shut the door and then when she turned around he stood silently taking her in. He couldn't help but go back again to the past, when they were happy and relive the feelings.  
  
Jeff saw her start to laugh and felt himself break down and start laughing too. He kissed Summer on her nose and looked deeply into her eyes. He knew it before, but it was so much more apparent now. He was so absolutely in love with this woman. She wasn't afraid to say how she really felt, especially where he was concerned, and he adored it.  
  
"You are my dream too Summer. You have been for awhile now..."  
  
"So I guess the question now is, do you still want to be with my even though I no longer have a job?"  
  
"Of course I do! I think I might want you even more now, after your confession. What you did for me, and even for yourself, well it speaks volumes on how much you care. I love you Summer Ryan."  
  
"Jeff, you know I love you too."  
  
"I know." She whispered, not trusting her own voice to deal with this. After all the hard times they had gone through over the past few years, deaths, hearts broken and mended, she never thought it would come down to this.

* * *

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
"Why would you do it? I thought that what we had was more then that by now. I mean you came back to me and you promised that it was what you wanted. How could it all change in an instant and end with you kissing my best friend?"  
  
"Jeff I don't know what to tell you. When things were really bad between us, they were even worse for Shane and I knew it. We ended up bonding more then we ever had before and we got caught up in something that we shouldn't have. I love you, I will always love you but I don't know what to tell you to make you feel better about all of this."  
  
"Summer I don't know what to do about this. I loved you and I still love you, more then I have loved anyone in my entire life. I want to just forget about all of this and move on but I can't. I think it's best if I move out for awhile."  
  
"No. I'll go. I can always fly to Toronto and give you the time you need to deal with everything. I know what I've done here, and what bond I have broken. I think it would be best if I left."  
  
"That seems fine." he murmured, not sure of anything that he had left to say to her. He was front row centre to see his marriage dissolve and he didn't know if he wanted to be around it for much longer.  
  
"I know the timing for this is really bad, but I wanted to let you know. I went to the doctor today, and they did all the tests and it came back that I am having your baby. I know right now you might think it is Shane's, but from the bottom of my heart, for what its worth to you, it's yours. I didn't let things go that far with Shane."  
  
As she said the words, words he had been wanting to hear forever, he couldn't help but want to pull her back and take her in his arms. The need to do that almost outweighed the anger he felt towards being hurt. She was having a baby that was his and she wanted him to know before she walked out of his life forever. It couldn't have been more tragic if he had planned and written it all himself.  
  
He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands, and felt the tears start to come. He didn't want this for his child, but he had no idea what he was supposed to feel and do here. He loved her and he wanted to work this out, but he didn't think he had it in him.

* * *

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
As Summer walked towards the door, she remembered what she had gone through when she caught Matt cheating on her, and all of the things Jeff had done to make that pain go away, and she was swept away to a time she wished she could completely forget about.

* * *

Summer poured herself a glass of vodka and sat back down on the couch. Why did this have to hurt so damn much? She took a drink and heard a light tap on her door. She thought about not answering it, but she knew she had to face whatever was behind it head on.  
  
Opening the door she expected to see Matt standing there. Instead she came face to face with Jeff.  
  
"Let me guess, he told you to come here and check on me because I ripped the phone out of the wall right?" she asked wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
"Summer I'm not here for Matt. He screwed up and dropped the ball. I'm here for my girl. How are you dealing? That better be water you're drinking."  
  
"I'm sitting here in a dark house, drinking vodka. How do you think I'm dealing Jeff? I finally realize that wrestler's have their own rules for dating. It doesn't include being faithful."  
  
"Hey! Do not group us all together based on Matt's mistake. He screwed up, not the rest of us. I'm just sorry that it had to happen with you."  
  
"So am I, but it really opened my eyes. I see things in a new light now."  
  
"Come here Summer. Don't ask me why, just come here to me, so I can hold you."  
  
Summer walked over to him and looked into his eyes. She could never lie to him. She held his hand and broke down in tears. Jeff pulled her close to him and looked at the ceiling. Matt had a lot of explaining to do if he ever wanted to make this whole thing right. He could barely stand to look at her, because every time he did, he could feel her pain.

* * *

You've gone away  
  
You don't feel me here anymore  
  
She came back to the present and took one last look at Jeff as she made her way to the door. She had so much she wanted to say but none of it would come out the way she wanted too. She wanted to let him know that she loved him and cared about him and hadn't done any of this to hurt him the way she had been hurt in the past, but none of it would matter. As she began to walk out the door she called back to him, one last time to end things off.  
  
"I love you Jeffrey Nero Hardy and I always will. If there is ever a time when you think maybe we can work this out, please do find me. My life wouldn't be the same without you in it. Neither of our lives would. Goodbye."  
  
Walking out the door, Jeff turned around to watch her go. This could really be the end of the greatest love he had ever had and he didn't have any way of stopping it. It was then that he realized what she had meant when she said 'Neither of our lives would.' She had meant the baby, and with that thought he bent his head down into his hands and cried. She was gone away.

* * *

A/N2: For those of you that see the parts where the break off into the past, they are actually parts from the first story that I wrote about Summer and Jeff. Some of you might find it familiar, others this will be new. This had to be one of the longest chapters I have ever written, but I think this story needed it. I hope you all like it as much as I did writing it. 


	20. All You Wanted, I Could Be

Disclaimer: Ownership of the WWE superstars in this story is purely fictional. I am using them to make the story that much better. I own Summer Ryan Hardy and Amanda from my other story and that is it. Everyone else as I said is perfectly fictional and they own themselves. It is for the greater good. But hell, if any of the superstars would like me to own them, well come on down!  
  
A/N: Katy! Again you are the goddess of the hour! LOL Thanks so much for reviewing it. I am glad it hit you hard because you should have seen me when I was writing it. I was bawling my eyes out like I was 3 and couldn't get a cookie. LOL. When I wrote it, I knew what I was going to do with it, but I never for one minute thought it would hurt so bad. I mean it was like I was writing about something real. I am way too into my own writing I think. Well enjoy the next chapter. Which will be another song chapter, but it will have a totally different meaning. I will tell you who sings the songs at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Hope life's been good to you  
  
since you've been gone  
  
I'm doin' fine now--I've finally moved on  
  
It's not so bad--I'm not that sad  
  
When he entered the arena, and took a look at the rest of the wrestlers hanging around talking amongst each other he felt an eerie kind of feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't imagining it as he watched everyone glance up from the conversations, look at him with the meanest of looks and then go back to talking. Something had happened around this arena tonight and he figured it had something to do with him. He didn't have to wait long to find out just what that was.  
  
"Hardy, I want to see you in my office right now." came the voice of the most powerful man in the entire United States, Vincent Kennedy McMahon. Jeff knew for some reason this wasn't going to be good.  
  
"Yes Sir." Jeff mumbled, following behind his boss all the way to his office, as the rest of the WWE roster watched him go. When they reached his office Vince opened the door and motioned for him to go inside. When Jeff did as he asked, he walked in behind him and shut the door, his face full of animosity.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you have done to this entire locker room tonight?"  
  
"As a matter of fact sir, I haven't a clue."  
  
"Well then maybe when I tell you what's happened here tonight you can tell me how you fit in to it all and why the hell it happened."  
  
"I will try and do my best Sir."  
  
'Summer was here earlier, she entered unaware of anyone else, she went to Jim Ross, who you know deals with talent relations and also helped the two of you get your jobs, and she quit. She quoted personal reasons to Jim, but as long as I live the only personal reason I can see for her quitting is because of you. Now what the hell did you say or do to that young lady to make her leave something she loves and go back to Canada?"  
  
As Vince said the words, Jeff let them sink in and realized that she had really left him. She hadn't just gone to a hotel and stayed the night until he decided he wanted to work past this. She had gone to Jim, gotten out of her contract and she had left the States and returned to Canada to no doubt work on the record label she was handling there. She hadn't said it lightly when she said she would leave.  
  
I'm not surprised just how well I survived  
  
I'm over the worst, and I feel so alive  
  
I can't complain--I'm free again  
  
"She did what?" he managed to choke out when he say that Vince was staring at him and waiting for a response.  
  
"Yes, she very well did young man and I want to know what the hell would be so bad to make her want to do that."  
  
"We split up sir. She said she was moving out and I thought she meant down the street or something. I really had no idea she meant that she was leaving her job too."  
  
"She also told Jim that she wouldn't be much use anyway considering that she was 2 months pregnant with your child. She said she didn't want to be somewhere she wasn't being used or wanted. She apparently even told him she would buy back her contract so that I would save myself the money."  
  
"I don't know what you want me to say here Mr. McMahon. Our marriage was rocky but I didn't think it would tear her away from something she loved and wanted to do."  
  
"Well son I suggest you find out because she was one of the best talents I have ever had the pleasure of having in my company and I damn sure do not want to lose her. I think whatever it is you need to suck up your pride, find her and bring her back here to us, where she belongs."  
  
Jeff listened as he said what he for sure had been practising since he had found out that she had left and he had to admit that maybe in some of what he was saying he was completely right. He just didn't know how to go about making her come back. Apparently Vince on the other hand had heard enough from him for one day.  
  
"Go home. You heard me, I said go home. Get the hell out of my building tonight. I had the writers go over the story for you tonight and they pulled you. Until you figure out how to bring her back into the fold, I don't think I need you cramming up my building."  
  
As Jeff walked out of the office he realized how mad he now was. She was the one who had cheated on him but because everyone in the WWE was so far up her ass they couldn't see straight he was being punished and was possibly going to lose his job over it. For the split second he had entertained the thought of bringing her back home to him and to the WWE he now felt she was better off in Canada where she belonged. As far away from his as possible.

* * *

And it only hurts when I'm breathing  
  
My heart only breaks when it's beating  
  
My dreams only die when I'm dreaming  
  
So, I hold my breath--to forget  
  
**6 Months Later**  
  
"Shane is on line one. Do you want to talk to him?" Alyssa asked as she popped her head into the office where Summer sat going over some paperwork.  
  
"Just tell him to hang on for two seconds and I will take it alright? I just want to get through this Seether deal I am working on."  
  
"You sure you don't want me to just tell him to call you back in like a half an hour?"  
  
"No, I will talk to him now. I am pretty much done this anyway Alyssa. Thank you for thinking of me though. You're an awesome assistant."  
  
"Just remember that on pay day alright?" Alyssa said, smiling as she walked from the office and back to her desk.  
  
After going over the last bit of paperwork she threw it back down on the desk and picked up the line. Ever since she had moved back to Toronto when her and Jeff split up she had kept in touch with Matt and Shane, wanting to keep abreast of what was happening in Carolina.  
  
"Shane, couldn't you just call me at home man?"  
  
"I tried that already. You never go home remember? Do you have a bed in your office yet?" he said laughing heartedly into the phone, making Summer crave to be around him again.  
  
"it's a futon and shut up! So what can I do for you little man?"  
  
"I was just looking for someone to talk to."  
  
"Don't you have Matt for that?"  
  
"I need a girl."  
  
"Yeah don't I know it." Summer said smiling, hoping that he would know she was joking and not take her seriously. Ever since the kiss things had been rocky when they got around to talking about relationships but in the last six months things had been looking up and she didn't want them to backtrack now by saying something that would make him upset.  
  
"Hardee Har Har. Seriously, I need a woman's advice on something."  
  
"Okay I'm serious again, so what kind of advice do you need?"  
  
"I was thinking of asking Amanda out again. The only issue with the whole thing is, I was so conflicted with my feelings for you that I let her slip away before."  
  
"Okay so why don't you first try telling her all of that?"  
  
"Because my feelings are still conflicted."  
  
"Shane--I."  
  
"Listen don't talk alright. I need to tell you a few things and that seemed like the best opening I could think of that would make you stay on the line. Summer, I miss you like crazy and although we seem to talk every day in some form or another it's just not the same as having you here with me."  
  
"What do you want me to say Shane? I'm almost 9 months pregnant, even if I wanted to fly I wouldn't because of the baby."  
  
"Then let me come to you."  
  
Summer thought about it, and she found that her feelings were conflicted as much as she was sure Shane's were as well. He was now making a move on Jeff's wife and he could now get away with it seeing as they were apart and hers were conflicted because she still woke up every morning and hoped to see a message from Jeff begging her to come back home. After six months you would think she would give up, but Summer didn't want to let him go without at least a little hope.  
  
Don't think I'm lyin' 'round cryin' at night  
  
There's no need to worry, I'm really all right  
  
I've never looked back--as a matter of fact  
  
Maybe now was the right time to let him go and move on with her life. She had to admit to herself that she missed Shane too and she wanted to know if maybe what they shared was what she was meant to have.  
  
"Then come."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes Shane, you heard me. I said you can come up here and stay with me for awhile. I've missed you too believe it or not."  
  
As soon as he was sure he had heard her answer alright, he opened the door to her office and walked in. He knew he was being impulsive by making the trip out here but something told him he needed to be there and be with Summer. Somehow he knew Hayley had been involved in it and it was the right thing to do.  
  
"Was this quick enough for you?"  
  
Hanging up the phone Summer got to her feet slowly, feeling the baby kicking all along the way and made her way over to where Shane was standing. When she reached him, he held out his hand and placed it on her stomach feeling the baby kicking all the while, and when he looked down to her he saw her face light up in a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I think you made it in good time."  
  
And it only hurts when I'm breathing  
  
My heart only breaks when it's beating  
  
My dreams only die when I'm dreaming  
  
So, I hold my breath--to forget  
  
Mmm, no, I've never looked back--  
  
as a matter fact  
  
It only hurts when I breathe

* * *

A/N: The song from the last chapter was Broken By Seether and this song was It Only hurts when I'm Breathing by Shania Twain. 


	21. Now You Know Me, And Im Not Afraid

Disclaimer: Ownership of the WWE superstars in this story is purely fictional. I am using them to make the story that much better. I own Summer Ryan Hardy and Amanda from my other story and that is it. Everyone else as I said is perfectly fictional and they own themselves. It is for the greater good. But hell, if any of the superstars would like me to own them, well come on down!  
  
Summary: This is a sequel to "Do I Have To Say The Words" my other story featuring Summer Ryan and other characters. So if you want to understand this one more, you must read the other one, to get the general idea. Also for further Summer-Jeff interaction you need to read "I Want You To Want Me" because there is a little bit of back-story there too. Otherwise the summary for this story is simple. Summer and Jeff are married, but marriage doesn't always turn out the way you want it. And these are the days of their lives. LOL.  
  
A/N: This is the last update for my stories today. I hope that all of you are enjoying all of the updates and I will be back to update them soon. Don't forget to review because that means you are feeding my beast.

* * *

They reached the location that Shane had mentioned he was taking her too, and when they pulled up and she took her time getting out she realized that he had picked the most beautiful place to take her.  
  
The park was lit with the sun, and Summer noticed the trees swaying to the left and right with the feel of the wind on them, and everywhere she turned she saw people walking together arm in arm, and people with their kids enjoying the day, as well as people skating, biking and walking their pets. It had been so long since she had been to a park she thought she had never seen anything so serene.  
  
"So does Miss Summer approve of the place where I have taken here for our first official date?"  
  
Summer would have no problem answering this one. In all the years she had been with Jeff and all of the things she had done with him, they had never taken the time to get together and go to a park, let alone do what her and Shane were now doing.  
  
"It's beautiful Shane. Thank you for bringing me here. I don't think I would have ever come if it hadn't been for you. I didn't realize just how much I needed to get out of that office."  
  
"Well I am sure the baby is thankful for the both of you. When is this sweet little bundle of joy due anyway?"  
  
As soon as he asked her the question he knew he was going to stir something in her about Jeff and the reason that he wasn't the one here doing this with her. He had to admit that if he was in this situation as a woman alone and pregnant he would want to have the father of the child with him. He just had to make her understand that even though he wasn't Jeff, he was going to be there for her in any way she would let him.  
  
"About three weeks now. But by the way this little tyke is moving I think it's a little more like three days. I think we have a wrestler in the making already from the feel of it. Even the doctor says so and she barely knows me other then the movement in my belly."  
  
"Did you find out what the baby's sex was going to be or are you just going to wait and have it as a surprise?"  
  
"I thought about getting an ultrasound done and finding out, but with it so close to the end I figured I would want to see it as a surprise. If you were having a child which one would you like to have?"  
  
"As long as its healthy anything really. I remember though being with Hayley, knowing she would never be the mother to my children unless we adopted and I would have these dreams about having a little girl in my arms. I guess it's a little weird now that you mention it."  
  
"It's not weird Shane, actually its really quite sweet. I know you loved her a lot and having a child with her must have been a big thing for you. To be honest I have to admit I am hoping for a girl as well. There is just something about buying little dresses that makes me go all goofy inside."  
  
"Actually Summer I don't mean to be rude but I think that is what men call female shopping reflex doing that to you. I think you are in shopping withdrawal right now and it has making you do the wacky."  
  
Summer laughed lightly and stopped Shane walking and put her hands around his neck, pretending to want to choke the life out of him. It just felt so comfortable doing it, like she belonged there and it made her smile even wider.  
  
"Stay right here alright? I want to go get something for you." Shane announced breaking off the moment and heading off in search of the perfect flower for her hair. With the sun glimmering down the way it was he thought a flower would look wonderful shining in her blonde hair.  
  
When he found the most perfect yellow lily growing in the grass he turned around, ready to head back and give it to her. It was only then that he noticed the look on her face and knew that he had to get her out of there now before something bad happened.

* * *

"Did he mention to you where he was going at all?" Jim asked as he walked down the hall towards the gorilla spot with Matt Hardy. He had given Shane the time he asked for but it didn't stop him from wondering where he was going and why it was so important.  
  
"He did mention it to me Jim. He went out to Toronto to see Summer. He knew she wouldn't be able to fly down here to see him or the rest of the WWE friends and family she has so he figured he would go to her."  
  
"So I take it Jeff hasn't made any impact with her and getting her to come back and get back in the ring as soon as the baby is born?"  
  
Matt didn't know how comfortable he felt talking about this. Since Summer had taken off to Toronto and left Jeff, he had changed. He was still furious with Matt and anytime they happened to be at their fathers at the same time he managed to take off without any explanation, and it looked like he didn't even care that Summer was off alone having his baby. He didn't want her back.  
  
"Jim to be honest with you, when she left it did something to him I think. He Hasn't even tried to get her back. All he does is visit our dad and sit at home in that big house alone and write his music. He won't let anyone get close to him. I don't even think he has a clue that Shane went out there and is possibly moving in on his wife."  
  
"She hasn't filed for divorce then?"  
  
"No, at least I don't think so. He doesn't talk to me either."  
  
It was then that he heard the sound of his cell phone, and the vibration that went along with it on the side of his leg. He took the phone out and not wanting to answer it, just looked at the number that was glowing on it. It was the area code from Toronto. This had to be Summer. He took one look at Jim silently letting him know who he thought it was and picked up the call.  
  
"Matt it's Shane."  
  
"Hey man we were just talking about you."  
  
"We who? Is Jeff there with you?"  
  
"No, and you know that won't happen. Jeff is too stupid right now to want to talk to the people that love him. It's Jim. He was wondering where you were so I filled him in. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"No Matt I don't care. The reason I'm calling is that you need to get to Jeff as soon as possible and let him know what's happening."  
  
"You want me to tell him that you went to Toronto to try and move in on his wife?"  
  
"No, I need you to listen to me and listen clearly alright? Summer's water just broke and we are at the hospital now. We thought everything was fine but actually there is a little issue with the baby and its going to require a c-section. I need you to get word to him and if he cares at all he needs to take the next flight out here and get to Mount Sinai."  
  
"What kind of problem with the baby? Shane what the hell is wrong with my niece or nephew?"  
  
"It's her heart Matt. The baby is a girl and it's her heart. It's something called Atrial Flutter and if the baby doesn't come out now she could die. Please, if you care at all about this baby and about Summer you need to get over yourself and tell Jeff. I have to go, she needs someone in there with her. Just do what I say and do something about this."

* * *

A/N2: Okay so I want to explain something so that you understand. I will tell you more about the condition itself in the stories next chapter but I am using my real life experience for this. When my son was born in 2000 he was born at the 37th week much like Summer is and he had the same problem with his heart. I decided to use this in the story because I know it better then anyone and I also know how to write reactions to it. So this is not a made up thing. LOL I just wanted to let you all know that. I will explain more about it in the next chapter.

* * *


	22. And I Wanna Tell You Who I Am

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Ownership of the WWE superstars in this story is purely fictional. I am using them to make the story that much better. I own Summer Ryan Hardy and Amanda from my other story and that is it. Everyone else as I said is perfectly fictional and they own themselves. It is for the greater good. But hell, if any of the superstars would like me to own them, well come on down!  
  
**Summary:** This is a sequel to "Do I Have To Say The Words" my other story featuring Summer Ryan and other characters. So if you want to understand this one more, you must read the other one, to get the general idea. Also for further Summer-Jeff interaction you need to read "I Want You To Want Me" because there is a little bit of back-story there too. Otherwise the summary for this story is simple. Summer and Jeff are married, but marriage doesn't always turn out the way you want it. And these are the days of their lives. LOL.  
  
**A/N:** I am going to let this chapter stand on its own. I honestly have nothing to say here except thanks Latisha for the review.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing calling me Matt? I thought I made it clear I want nothing to do with you anymore."  
  
"Believe me, no one gets that more then me, and I really don't want to be doing this but Summer figured you might want to know."  
  
"Oh did she? How nice of her. She runs off all the way across the world and lives her life with my child and I am supposed to give a shit what she says?"  
  
"Jeff she went into labour and it looks like there is a serious problem with the baby. I was told to tell you to get on a plane and get to Mount Sinai hospital in Toronto. If you don't care then I am sorry for the bother."  
  
Jeff thought about what his brother had just said and what was about to happen and finally realized it was time to let all of this go and start talking to his family again.  
  
"Matt don't go. What kind of problem?"  
  
"All I know is that it's called an Atrial Flutter and it has something to do with the heart. I couldn't get any more out of the call."  
  
"She is there now then?"  
  
"Yes. They are going to give her a c-section."  
  
"Then I am too late."  
  
"Jeff now is not the time to be thinking like that. Sure you might get there late, but she has Shane there with her for the actual event. What you need to do now is get your ass on a plane and get there to make sure your baby lives."  
  
"Shane is there?"  
  
"Yes he went out there to see her for a couple of weeks I guess. Did you even hear a word I said or are you thinking about the fact that Shane is there with her?"  
  
"I heard you and you're right. Thanks for being there again brother."  
  
"Just let me know what the hell happens."

* * *

"Shane, what the hell is going on? I am so scared and they won't really tell me anything but all of this technical stuff and I just don't get it." Summer said, tears welling up in her eyes, afraid that whatever they were trying to tell her had something to do with the fact that the baby was dead inside of her.  
  
"I've been talking to the doctors and they told me to try to explain it too you as best I can. The baby has what is called Atrial Flutter, and what that means in easy terms is that the ventricle part of the heart is beating at lets say 250 a minute, and then there's the Atrial part of the heart and its going about double that. They have medications for women who have this happen but it usually is given around 16-20 weeks when found. They didn't find it in you until now, and so they either have to have you deliver the baby vaginally or by c-section."  
  
"So right now you are telling me the baby is fine inside me though right?"  
  
"Yes she is fine."  
  
"It's a girl?"  
  
"They didn't tell you?" Shane was shocked at this. He would have assumed that they would have told her. Unless she had made it clear before that that she didn't want to be told, in which case they would let her find out the hard way.  
  
"No, but then again I didn't think to ask. So the reason they keep coming in here and poking at me and not letting me eat is because they want to see how I will deliver the baby?"  
  
"Yes, I think as of now they are going with c-section though, less trauma for the baby and for you."  
  
Just as Shane had said the words the doctor came into the room and briefed them on what would be happening. Summer was still scared, not knowing how it had happened in the first place when everything had seemed so fine, but she was ready to do whatever it took to take care of her little girl.  
  
"You'll be going in for the c-section in about an hour. They are going to take you now and get you prepped for the surgery. Give you the spinal anaesthetic and make sure that everything else is in order. We are going to do whatever it takes to make sure this baby arrives alive and well."  
  
With that statement made, he checked her over to make sure everything was still in working order and just as quick as he came, he was gone.  
  
"How are you holding up Summer? Is there anything you need?"  
  
"No Shane, I just can't believe any of this is happening to me. The baby has been fine up until this point and now suddenly she had this problem that doesn't make any sense to me. Neither me nor Jeff had a heart issue when we were born or as kids."  
  
"She'll be fine, she has fighters in her family remember?" Shane said, trying to block out the fact that even as she lay here with no sign of Jeff in sight she had to talk about him, bring him into it.  
  
"I'm sorry Shane, it won't happen again." she stated, almost as if she knew what was going through his mind. She had to admit that since they had gotten together recently she hadn't exactly tried to stop mentioning Jeff. Maybe it was time she did. She had to admit that Shane was the one here with her, and Jeff was not even in the area.  
  
"It's alright, lets just do whatever can for this little girl and make her entrance as awesome as it can be."

* * *

Two hours later, she sat straight up in her hospital bed, holding her little baby girl for just a brief minute before they had to take her into the neo natal unit where she would be poked and prodded as much as her mother had before her.  
  
"She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Summer managed to whisper. The drugs were still running through her system and she was overly tired but no matter how worn out she was, it was worth it for what she was now holding in her arms. Her baby girl, her daughter."  
  
"Didn't I tell you she was a fighter, doesn't look like she is any worse for wear after all that excitement she went through."  
  
"No she looks perfect."  
  
As Summer said the words, she heard a commotion coming from out in the hallway. Looking across at Shane as he stood up and went towards the door she knew what was happening. Someone had tipped him off to her labour and he was now here.  
  
"I'll go find out what the hell is going on and I will be right back okay?"  
  
"Alright Shane, find out when they are coming to take her away too. I want to make sure I have enough time with her before they do."  
  
"Will do."

* * *

"Mr. Hardy as I told you before, you need to calm yourself down. All the women on this floor are concerned enough without you loosing your cool. I will find out what I can on your wife, but not until you relax."  
  
Jeff didn't even want to listen to what this lady was saying. All he wanted to do was get a hold of his wife and make sure her and their baby girl were alright. He didn't care how much noise he had to make to make sure that happened.  
  
"It's alright Nurse Bradshaw, this man is looking for me."  
  
Jeff turned around and came face to face with the reason his wife was in Toronto in the first place. This was something he didn't want to deal with right now on top of everything else. He also realized Shane was now the only way he could get to Summer and make sure she was alright.  
  
"Where is she? Is she alright? How is my daughter? Was there a problem?"  
  
"Jeff calm down alright. The nurse was right, you have everyone on this floor going nuts. Summer is fine, she made it through the delivery with flying colours and the baby, your baby girl is fine. She is resting with her mother right now before they take her upstairs to the neo natal floor."  
  
"I want to see her Shane. I want to see for myself that everything went alright."  
  
"I don't know if I can do that."  
  
"Excuse me? What freaking right do you have to tell me that I can't see my own daughter and wife?"  
  
"I MEAN, that Summer might not want you to see them right now. You have to know that she just went through a pretty traumatic thing and she might not be ready to see anyone."  
  
"She's seeing you isn't she?"  
  
"Yes, but that's because I went in that delivery room with her and watched the baby come into the world. She's at ease with me now. If I was like you she probably wouldn't want me in there with her right now."  
  
"You just don't want her to see me here."  
  
"You know what Jeff, believe whatever you want. I am going to go tell her that you are out here and if she wants you in there then I will make sure the nurse lets you come this way. Otherwise stay the hell away from her."  
  
As soon as he walked back into the room, he saw the look on Summers face and Shane somehow knew that she knew he was out there and ready to cause more trouble until he got what he wanted.  
  
"It's alright Shane, I can handle it. Just tell the nurse to let Jeff come in. Also if you wouldn't mind, can you give us a few minutes alone. I think that would be the best thing for everyone right now."

* * *


	23. Can You Help Me Be A Man?

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Ownership of the WWE superstars in this story is purely fictional. I am using them to make the story that much better. I own Summer Ryan Hardy and Amanda from my other story and that is it. Everyone else as I said is perfectly fictional and they own themselves. It is for the greater good. But hell, if any of the superstars would like me to own them, well come on down!  
  
**Summary:** This is a sequel to "Do I Have To Say The Words" my other story featuring Summer Ryan and other characters. So if you want to understand this one more, you must read the other one, to get the general idea. Also for further Summer-Jeff interaction you need to read "I Want You To Want Me" because there is a little bit of back-story there too. Otherwise the summary for this story is simple. Summer and Jeff are married, but marriage doesn't always turn out the way you want it. And these are the days of their lives. LOL.

**A/N: **Long awaited but here you go. To iccess, the princess that finally came back to fan fiction and reviewed my other stuff, thanks! I missed ya chica! The sequel to that story you liked with Dave Williams and Stephanie is up and going strong, its called Reality Bites and you should if you can check it out! Now on with the confrontation. But it might not come out the way you want. LOL.

* * *

As soon as Jeff walked into the room and saw Summer sitting up in bed, holding the smallest baby he had ever seen, he almost forgot what he was here to do. There was just glow around his wife, and also there seemed to be a little of it glowing off his young little daughter as well. It was quite the sight.

"So you made a big production out there with the nurses I hear. I don't think they like seeing people with odd coloured hair."

Jeff couldn't help but laugh. Here she was just out of a big surgery and she was making jokes and trying to get him to lighten up. She hadn't changed a bit in the time they had been apart.

"Yeah the hair did make them go a little more nuts on me out there."

"You should have seen it when I told them I couldn't wait to dye our daughters hair pink."

"Our daughter."

"Yes Jeff, as much as we don't speak and get along right now, which I can totally understand, she still is very much a part of both of us. She is our little girl and that will never change."

"What is going on with you and Shane?"

"I'm not sure."

"Oh come on Summer, I came out here, the least you can do is tell me the damn truth now. I am not going to rip your head off if it's something I don't like."

"I am telling you the truth. Shane came up here to be with me, and although I do care about him a great deal I do not know where it is going to go."

"Come home with me. Work with me to fix all of this. If not for me, then for our little girl. Don't you think she needs to have both her parents around?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I do, but let me ask you something Jeff. Can you let the past go and forget about the kiss with Shane and I, and just love me the way we both deserve?"

Jeff had to think about all of this. He had not really thought about making her come home with him before now, and now that he had, he knew that the only way she would or could come back with him was if he forgave her and they tried to work past all of their problems. God knows they had enough of them.

"What are you going to do about Shane? If I accept what the two of you had, and what happened between you, what happens when he comes home and feels lonely and wants you back?"

"Jeff the time for games has long past with the two of us. I have given you enough shit in the last year and a bit and you have done the same. It's overkill and if I come home with you then I will be with you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I have a plan."

* * *

"How is the baby Shane? Did she make it alright?"

"Yeah Matt, she is small but she can fight the sickness and she is going to be fine. Did you have anything to do with Jeff coming all the way up here?"

"Yeah, its about time he gave up the grudge and came around. He loves Summer and somewhere deep inside her I know she loves him just as much. He needs them, and they need him. I had to do it man."

"I know you did."

"So you aren't mad?" Matt asked, a little shocked by how calmly Shane was handling all of this. Jeff was sitting up there with the two of them, confronting everything he gave up on in the last six months. It had to make Shane feel a little weird.

"You know what Matt? Summer hasn't completely decided what the hell she wants to do, and when she does, I will accept it. She is my best friend. Without her I don't think I would have ever gotten over Hayley. For that I am thankful."

"You give my love to the little munch kin, my asinine brother and his lovely wife would you. And tell them all to get their asses home as soon as they can. I want to see my niece."

* * *

"A Plan? What the hell are you talking about Summer?" Jeff asked, worried that his wife had completely lost her mind after all the trauma with the baby.

"Do you love me?"

"You know I do Summer, but what does my loving you have to do with what you want to do with Shane?"

"Well I love you too, which means Jeff Hardy that I will come home with you, and I will make this work, but you have to agree to help me a little bit."

"How so?"

"Call Amanda. I know that Shane thinks he loves me in a way other then best friends and I have to admit I thought I did too, but I don't and I think I finally did what I set out to do here. I think he finally got over Hayley. I think he is ready to be with someone new."  
  
"What are you saying here Summer? That all of this stuff that happened was part of a plan to help Shane get over the past and move on?"

"Not entirely but hell, if that's what I have to do to make him understand then that's what we do."

"Summer Ryan Hardy, you've gone mad."

"Yes but you love me."

"I do. Now what the hell do we do now?"

* * *


	24. They Can Break Me, As Long As I Know Who...

**Disclaimer:** Ownership of the WWE superstars in this story is purely fictional. I am using them to make the story that much better. I own Summer Ryan Hardy and Amanda from my other story and that is it. Everyone else as I said is perfectly fictional and they own themselves. It is for the greater good. But hell, if any of the superstars would like me to own them, well come on down!  
  
**Summary:** This is a sequel to "Do I Have To Say The Words" my other story featuring Summer Ryan and other characters. So if you want to understand this one more, you must read the other one, to get the general idea. Also for further Summer-Jeff interaction you need to read "I Want You To Want Me" because there is a little bit of back-story there too. Otherwise the summary for this story is simple. Summer and Jeff are married, but marriage doesn't always turn out the way you want it. And these are the days of their lives. LOL.

**A/N: **Now that I have one story finished, I am working to make this one end and end perfectly, the way it should have been through the whole thing. I hope you guys like where I am going with this one, and when I put it to bed I want to make sure it was done just right. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work Summer? Breaking it to him tonight and then having Amanda here to pick up the pieces? I mean this hasn't been the brightest idea you have ever had." 

Jeff trusted that his wife would do what she had planned to do, but at the last minute he was worried that maybe Shane wouldn't believe that she really wanted to go back to Jeff and then turn the tables on her in a very bad way. After losing Hayley the way he had he wasn't sure he would blame him.

"Do you want me to come home with you Jeff?"

"You know I do, I just am getting a guilty conscience and we haven't even done anything yet is all."  
  
"Trust me to do this alright? If Shane gets mad it isn't going to be at you, and he had to know that we always end up together in the end."

"Yeah, that we do." Jeff replied thinking back to when he won out over her feelings for Matt, and also that he won out when Hayley had crossed the line and he had hidden it. He sure was a lucky guy and she did have one hell of a point.

"Well alright then." Summer said just as the doorbell gave its first ring of the evening. It was already starting off the way she imagined it in her head. As she went to answer the door she shot one last look back at Jeff and smiled. They were on the road to making everything better again, and they were building a happy life for their little girl, who they had named Raine.

"Here goes nothing." Jeff muttered under his breath. Still not sure she was doing this the right way, but wanting so much to believe in her.

As she opened the door she saw Matt standing on the other end of it. Face down, looking as if something was wrong.

"Matt, what are you doing here?" 

"He knows Summer. Apparently he came by earlier and saw the two of you together with Raine and got pretty pissed off and took off. I know Jeff said this was all going to work out but with him off God knows where with no friends in sight I assume it's not going to work according to plan."

"What do you mean he was here and saw us?" 

"Exactly what I said. He came by to see his girlfriend and the last thing he wanted to see was Jeff laying a kiss on her. He's gone, and I don't know where. If you have any idea where he would run too then I suggest that you find him and make him understand what you had planned here tonight and why you lied to him." 

Since they were back home in Cameron Summer knew exactly where he had gone and that if anything he was waiting for Matt to deliver the blow so that she did go running.

"Well Summer what are you going to do about this?" 

"I'm going to do what I was going to do in this house tonight."

"Which was?"

Before she could get a chance to tell Matt and Jeff what she was planning, Amanda walked up to the doorstep, as if right on cue.

"Amanda, I am so happy that you could make it tonight. I hope I didn't pull you away from something more pressing." 

"No, but I just heard what Matt said. Is Shane alright? Do you know where he is right now?" 

"Yes, and I need a favour."

"Name it." Amanda said, wondering what was running through the wheels in Summer's head now.

"The talk we had the other night, where you admitted everything to me, well I want you to go use it and if you could also put in a good word for me too. It was all a set-up for the two of you to get together, I didn't want it to go this far."

Nodding her head Amanda left the house, after being given directions to where Shane would be right at that moment. As she drove the car all the way there, she worried that she would not be the one he would want to see and he would turn her away. The fear of being cast aside again after Mike made her almost want to puke and pull the car over, but her heart led her, knowing what it really needed.

* * *

As soon as she reached Gil's, she walked up the stairs to the doorway and knocked. As soon as the door opened and Shane saw her standing there, the rain clouds dancing around her in the darkness, he immediately felt like crying.

"She sent you didn't she?" 

"Yeah she did."

"What did she tell you? That I was acting like a child or something?" 

"No, she told me that she broke your heart, didn't want too and only wanted to make you happy." 

"By cheating on me with Jeff?" 

"Shane we both know she was never really with you. Hayley tried to kiss Jeff and tear him away from his wife and they got stronger. For a little while you had some influence because she felt bad for you over Hayley, but in the end Jeff and Summer belong together. I think through all of this you know that much to be true." 

"What are you really here for Amanda?"

"To bring you home." 

"I'm not coming." 

"Will you let me finish what I came here to tell you and then tell me if you want me to leave and never come back?" 

"Sure why not. I am sure it cant be as bad as what happened earlier." 

"I am here because you loved my best friend more then I did, and when she died it left a void in both of our hearts. Instead of turning to me for the comfort I could have helped with you turned to the one woman you couldn't have. Well she knows she can't have you, and she also knows I want you. So why I am here now is to tell you that I want you, I want to help you through whatever it is you feel, and I want to be more to you then a old memory."

"What did you say? Shane asked again, shell shocked at what she had just said and wanting to hear it again to make sure he wasn't imagining it.

"I love you Shane Gregory Helms and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. That is if you can get past what happened with Summer and see what is standing right in front of you."

* * *

**A/N2: **What will Shane do? Does his heart belong to Summer or does he know that it was over before it even began? What will Amanda do when she finds out? Find all this out and more in the last chapter, coming soon to a fan fiction account near you.

* * *


	25. They Can't See Me, But I'm Still Here

**Disclaimer:** Ownership of the WWE superstars in this story is purely fictional. I am using them to make the story that much better. I own Summer Ryan Hardy and Amanda from my other story and that is it. Everyone else as I said is perfectly fictional and they own themselves. It is for the greater good. But hell, if any of the superstars would like me to own them, well come on down!  
  
**Summary:** This is a sequel to "Do I Have To Say The Words" my other story featuring Summer Ryan and other characters. So if you want to understand this one more, you must read the other one, to get the general idea. Also for further Summer-Jeff interaction you need to read "I Want You To Want Me" because there is a little bit of back-story there too. Otherwise the summary for this story is simple. Summer and Jeff are married, but marriage doesn't always turn out the way you want it. And these are the days of their lives. LOL.

**A/N:** This is the end of an era now folks. LOL. No seriously, I have had Summer in a total of three stories now and I have learned so much about her, and also in the process about me and it has been quite the ride. So as you read below, relish in what happens and realize that it is truly the end. Sequel to Lipstick and Bruises is in the works for the future, sooner or later, once I can sort out all of these damn stories I have going and end them all. So there will be a thank you chapter but for those of you that review that I end up missing, thanks a lot and it has been one hell of a ride. Did I mention its another song chapter? Chew on that for awhile.

* * *

_**Waiting at the station**_

_**  
Tears filling up my eyes**_

_**  
Sometimes the pain you hide**_

_**  
Burns like a fire inside**_

_**  
Look out my window**_

_**  
Sometimes it's hard to see**_

_**  
The things you want in life**_

_**  
Come and go so easily**_

"Well did you ever think you would get here again man? Matt asked as he entered the hotel room and watched the groom get ready. It really was amazing that all of this was happening again. It seemed like yesterday he had been through this.

"No I didn't and now that I think about it, I have to admit that this is a little eerie."

"You getting cold feet?"

"Hell no, Matt, you know I love her."

"I'm just glad that you let it sink in finally and made the right move. I can see what you mean about being eerie though."

"How is she holding up?"

"Which she are we talking about here again?"

"Summer of course, what other she would I be thinking about right now?"

"Why are you worried about Summer? She is here with you isn't she man?"

"Yeah and that freaks me out."

He couldn't stop thinking about her, and what they were all doing there in the church today. It had taken some time, and a lot of work but here they were, standing together and they were both finally putting the death and pain of the past behind them, and they were taking the plunge down the aisle.

_**She took the last train out of my heart**_

_**  
She took the last train**_

_**  
And now I think I'll make a brand new start**_

_**  
She took the last train out of my heart**_

If anyone would have told him that he would have gone through all of this today, and that he was really allowed to be with the one woman he loved, he never would have believed him, but here he was, and he was happy. Even Matt couldn't bring him down with anything. But it seemed like he really did want too.

"The flowers got screwed up man, Summer is going nuts and I am not so sure you're going to live getting down that aisle."

"What do you mean they got screwed up?"

"I mean you ordered the wrong ones. Now I know that you aren't supposed to see the wonderful bride on the wedding day, but can we break that rule and you can hightail your ass over there and make her calm down?"

"She making you fear for your life man?"

"Yeah, and you're the one that has to marry the woman. Just do something would you?"

He laughed, slapped Matt on the back and headed out to find his soon to be wife. Matt was right, if she was pissed off, he had better fix it or no one would live to tell about it.

* * *

_**Watching the days go by**_

_**  
Thinking 'bout the plans we made**_

_**  
The days turn into years**_

_**  
Funny how they fade away**_

_**  
Sometimes I think of those days**_

_**  
Sometimes I just hide away**_

_**  
Waiting on that 9:20 train**_

_**  
Waiting on a memory**_

"Are you sure you want to go through with this today?"

"Why wouldn't I? You mean because the flowers look like funeral flowers?"

"Well that would make me not want to walk down the aisle. Are you sure you told him to order them"

"Yes! Amanda I did. Now do me a favour and stop focusing on what I am going to do out there and get ready."

"Yes boss."

As she went back into the hotel bathroom and put the finishing touches on her makeup, there was a knock at the door, which neither girl was expecting, and jumped slightly out of their skin. Summer the first to recover, opened it and came face to face with the man she was to marry.

"I'm sorry baby. I really thought I did the right thing."

"You ordered flowers for someone's funeral!"

"I had the best intentions. You never told me which ones and the wedding is supposed to be about what the woman wants."  
  
"You didn't just say that."

"What can I do to live to my honeymoon?"

"Kiss me. Since you already messed up and you broke the traditional rule of not seeing me, why don't you just stop worrying and kiss me."

He didn't wait for another moment like this one. He took her up on her offer and when she started to get pulled deeper into it, she pulled away.

"Okay don't mess the hundred dollar makeup job. Then I would have to kill you. Now get out of here, and I will see you at the end of the aisle."

* * *

Summer looked through the doors, waiting for the music to start and saw Matt standing alongside the man she was going to marry, again. After drawing straws in the hotel room before they had come to the church, Amanda was chosen to walk the aisle first. As she watched her walk towards Shane, she thought briefly about what was about to take place, and what had so many months ago.

She loved Shane Helms. There was no doubt in her mind that she always would in some way, but her heart, and her soul belonged to only one man. As she peeked through the door, she saw that one man, Jeffrey Nero Hardy.

It wasn't going to be her first marriage, but it would be her last. Matt had come up with the idea when he heard that Shane and Amanda were going to get hitched and as eerie as it might look and feel to some, she knew she was doing the right thing, for both her and for Shane.

When she walked the aisle and stood across from the beloved, she snuck a glance over at Shane, with his big goofy grin, and saw him mouth the words she had been hoping she wouldn't lose forever.

'I Love You' was what he mouthed to her that day, and as the minister went through with the vows, she realized that this was really the end of all his pain over losing Hayley, and her pain at falling out with Jeff. What they both had now was a tremendous friendship, a beautiful baby girl that she could mother and Shane could be the Godfather too, and the two best people in the world to be in love with.

With the words spoken into the air, Summer married Jeff, Shane married Amanda and they both started a new start, and they all lived happily ever after.

_**She took the last train , out of my heart**_

_**  
She took the last train**_

_**  
And now I think I'll make a new start**_

_**   
  
Last train out of my heart

* * *

**_

**A/N2:** I couldn't resist the ending, LOL it just made it seem so final as there will be no more stories starring Summer. Secondly the song was called Heartbreak Station and it is by an amazing band of the 80's (which I can never get out of thanks to Poison) Cinderella. And I even made the ending a fairy tale, LOL it was cute, even you have to admit that!!!

* * *


	26. A Huge Thank You

**Disclaimer: **Ownership of the WWE superstars in this story is purely fictional. I am using them to make the story that much better. I own Summer Ryan Hardy and Amanda from my other story and that is it. Everyone else as I said is perfectly fictional and they own themselves. It is for the greater good. But hell, if any of the superstars would like me to own them, well come on down!

**A/N:** As You all know, no story is complete without the thank you's. The person that inspired me to write thanks to everyone was Lisa, and even though I will thank her later, I feel the need to say thank you here as well for the idea. I did not rip her off, I just merely liked it. LOL

* * *

**Jeff's Favourite Skittle: **The one thing I tend to like when you review me, which you did with my Randy Orton Fic, and thanked me for writing something that wasn't totally against them, was you always put something cute, and funny at the same time. You did it with the first chapter of this fiction and you did it again with the Randy Orton one, which I will continue I swear. LOL. I thank you for taking the time to review and brighten my day with a little bit of wit. I will quote you in this review cause it made me think, and believe me, that hurts sometimes. LOL "I Love it and Hate it At the same time." With that said, I think I have said enough don't you? Thanks again for the support on some of the stories I have done that you tend to read. I appreciate it.

**Princess Muse: **You never leave!!!! No matter how long it takes me to write you just never give up and I am running out of things to say to you, LOL but from the bottom of my heart I do thank you for all of your support and you are really a treasured fan and friend.

**Tinker Belle: **Again, she comes around at least once every story, reviews and then fades away and kicks my ass with her writing. Thank you very much for your phone call friendship and your pandemonium over my stories. You like Muse are a treasured fan and friend.

**Kathryn: **The beloved cherry promiser. LOL She leaves before I can collect them, but she still makes sure she comes around when she can. I hope that wherever she went, that you are happy and well and that I hear from you soon.

**No Ink In My Pen: **Did I give you a good enough happy ending? In the beginning you thought I was horrible and making life hell, but again that was indeed what I go for, LOL it wouldn't be a story or a story of mine if there wasn't some kind of hell (Remember Hayley and Zach? LOL). Seriously thanks for taking the time to read over my stuff and review almost all chapters and I hope whatever you are doing you are still writing. You're awesome.

**Ash: **this was one of the reviewers that I always rave about, he or she( not sure, they weren't signed in lol) was a reviewer that just pops around and reads stuff they tend to find good to take the time on. I like these reviewers, which is how I started out on here as well, and I appreciate all the reviews from you.

**hunters girl: **I think you also review my Orton fiction but then again, Hunter is in it, so it makes sense, and he isn't an ass, LOL so I mean it must appeal to ya. Thanks for the reviews and all those big happies you gave me in the review box, it means a lot.

**Charis 1974: **I don't think I made Trish get hers, but then again I can always write another story and make her get it if you want. LOL Thanks for the support, as another non signed in member, it reminds me of how I started on here, and I appreciate it.

**Hurricane Gurl: **Yeah I spelled it wrong this time, LOL because well it's your name isn't it? Blade comes to mind too as some point in time. You appear and then run away and then say sorry for not reviewing. It is true that reviews keep me wanting to do a story and ones that don't get any I give up on and delete sometimes, but I have learned that fans are wonderful but the stories in my brain need to be told, so thank you for the time you did take to review and I hope you keep up with those wrestling stories, you did a wonderful job with fallen.

**Latisha C: **You read and review every damn chapter I write even when they suck and I never will forget that you were the one who said I was good enough to write for Law and Order, and that means everything to me that you think I am that good. Thank you for all of the support and the time you took to read my stuff. You are a treasured fan.

**Analei: **I hate when this stupid Word program tells me the names are wrong, LOL which is why I like to add them for the next time I write a chapter like this one where I thank the same people who come back all the time. Thank you for the support and keep on reading my stuff, and please, if it gets bad, tell me. LOL I appreciate the time and effort you did for all those chapters.

**HardyzGurl: **Shane made me sick by the end of it too my dear, which is why I basically threw him at Amanda in the end, LOL but I tried to do it in a good way so it didn't look to forced. Now on to the thank you. Your review made me laugh and still does because you are the first one to tell me that what I was doing sucked in the nicest way. LOL so thank you for that and keep on coming round. I like the screen name btw.

**Lay zee: **First of all thank you for the review, it meant a lot, but if you ever read this, I have to tell you that is the best damn name I have ever seen. That is pretty much me in so many words lately. LOL Lay ZEE! Lol sorry I had to do it, but seriously great name and thank you for the support near the end that you gave me.

**To Anyone That Reviews After this Writing:** To those of you that may reply to what I have said here, or read it after it has been long dead and buried, please do accept my thanks from the bottom of my heart because it is nice to know your stories still live on ages after you have written them.

* * *


End file.
